A New Life
by everclearbabe
Summary: When twins Josephine & Dawnafus move from dreary England to an even drearier Forks, they meet some interesting new friends..Jacob Black, Renesmee/Nessie, Bella and Edward Cullen. a few years after Breaking Dawn. Runs parallel to A New Life: NPOV. LEMONS!
1. Prologue 1 Moving

**A/N** This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. I thought I would try a bit of a different angle. Please bear with the story, Twilight Characters do come in within the next few chapters.  
Please review, I'd love to know what you think!

****This Chapter has been updated and I decided to add a Prologue. Please enjoy!****

****

Prologue

My mind was telling me I shouldn't be in pain. But my body was on fire, and I couldn't stop screaming.

This wasn't my pain.

We had shared our pain before, but it was never this strong. And it was getting stronger.

I could feel searing heat flowing throughout my whole body, making it feel somehow stronger, but also seemingly killing off a part of me.

Was I dying? Was she dying?

I screamed louder. Why weren't they helping us? Why wouldn't they make it stop?****

Chapter 1

DPOV

"Mum, I don't want to go and live in the States." I frowned "My life is here in Oxford, all my friends are here, my school's here and I've started to fall in love. Now you're saying we have to move four thousand miles away!"

"Don't be like that sweetie. You know how difficult the last year has been for all of us. I thought that you would be exited to start over. It will be like going on an adventure". I saw a tear roll down her cheek. I guessed that she was thinking about our father and the hell we had all gone through dealing with his death. She quickly brushed the tear aside and put on a brave face before continuing. "I understand it will be tough leaving your friends behind but you'll make new ones and you still have your sister. As for 'falling in love'" she said using air quotes, "You and Matt have only been dating for a month and you're too young to know what love is."

That last comment really stung and I couldn't help answering back "God Mum why must you always treat me like a child? You have no idea what I feel and right now, believe me, you don't want to know." I was already seething by this point and I knew I couldn't bottle my anger much longer (I was only just controlling it now). I would have to leave the room before I said something that I would end up regretting.

As I turned on my heel to leave, Josephine called out "Mum, why don't you let Dawnafus know what you got her?" I could see the excitement lighting up my sister's face. Both the comment and her expression had piqued my interest. I turned round and shot an inquiring look at Mum.

"So?" I asked.

"Well when we move to the States, to help you both with the transition, I thought I'd get you a... little something." Can you believe it, my Mother, who once she starts talking never normally shuts up, decides that she's gonna put in a dramatic pause like that stupid quiz show on TV.

"Mum you do realize that there aren't any adverts in real life right? You don't have to do the whole dramatic pause thing, you can just tell me." I was really starting to lose my patience with her. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Josephine had a Cheshire cat grin spreading from ear to ear. So she would be benefiting from this gift as well. Wait a minute why had Mum told her about it before me?

After what had seemed like a lifetime sat on the plane from London to Port Angeles (in reality it was only 8 hours) we had finally landed and began piling into the car that would take us to our new home in Forks, Washington. Sitting in the back seat listening to the rain lashing down on the car, I thought back to the plane journey. I was glad that due to Mum's inheritance we were able to afford first class tickets. I didn't even want to think about how much worse the flight would have been if we had been forced to sit like sardines in economy.

So Mum had finally spilled the beans that her gift was a car of my very own. Apparently she felt it was time that Josephine and I had more independence. I had a suspicion that it was more to do with the fact she was fed up of ferrying us to school and back every day as she needed her car for work.

The three of us walked into the garage for the grand 'unveiling' of my new car. Mum and Josephine had turned into complete freaks. Why were they practically leaping for joy? I was sure that it was just gonna be a little run around car that would get us from A to B. There was no need to get so excited. But when Mum pulled the sheet off the car to expose it, I understood why they had been so excited. The car was stunning.

"Wow" I exclaimed. I couldn't form a coherent sentence at the moment, I was so taken aback by what I was looking at. They had not just brought me a car, they had got me my dream car, a 1967 Chevy Carmaro. It wasn't quite perfect though, rather than being bright yellow it was a blue colour, it also needed a new stereo. Oh well I could forbear these minor flaws, it was gonna be so much more fun to drive than the crappy Ford Fiesta I was used to back home. I couldn't wait to phone Matt and tell him what my surprise gift was. He's always wanted to drive an American classic. Maybe when he came to visit I would let him take it for a ride, after I had a ride of my own... I could feel a blush rise to my cheek and quickly turned to walk around the car to hide my face, and check it out from the back.

"So Dawnafus, what do you think about the colour? Gorgeous right?" Josephine asked smirking. I wasn't sure if she looked that way because she had caught the blush or whether it was just excitement.

"I should have known that this was your input" I chuckled, after all blue was her favourite colour.

"Mum, this is too much. It must have cost a fortune" I said hugging her.

"I got a really good deal actually" She smiled. "Come on, lets take it out for a spin" She said pulling the driver door open for me.

"Maybe tomorrow" I said shutting the door again "I promised Matt that I would call him when we arrived." Just the thought of him had me smiling again. The blush that had gone reappeared slightly. I didn't miss the obligatory eye roll I got from Josephine, the one she gave every time I mentioned Matt. She didn't seem to approve of him, something silly about his messy hair. Little did she know that his hair only looked like that after I had my way with him and twisted my fingers through it just the way he liked. With that thought I skipped back to the house to go call him.

**JPOV  
**  
"It's ok Dawnafus, I'm here. Just let it all out, it'll be ok" I said the words over again as I stroked back her brown hair from her face where it had become damp through her tears, and let her cry into my lap. When she was upset, I felt it too, and I couldn't help a few tears falling from my eyes as well.

"But I.. miss him.. so much.. how can.. this ever.. get better?" she sobbed. I'm pretty sure she was referring to Matt but she may have also been talking about Dad.

I just hugged her and rubbed her back and repeated my words of comfort while she got it out of her system. After another half an hour of sobs and hugs, my sister finally cried herself to sleep. I maintained the gentle pats on her back for a while as I let my mind wander.

It had been this way for the last few days. Each day Dawnafus would be fine, a little red around the eyes but otherwise coping quite well. But when mum had gone to bed she'd come into my room and cry about her boyfriend. Well, ex. They had tried to make it work long-distance, but without the physical side of things, it just crumbled.

We had only been in Forks a couple of weeks. Our mother had decided that Oxford wasn't a safe place anymore. In fact, she thought moving to the opposite side of the world would be the only way of escaping everything that had happened.

After a while, cuddled up with Dawnafus, I finally drifted off to sleep too.

The next day Dawnafus and I were going shopping for the last time before we started at our new school. We had supplies and new clothes to buy, so obviously our moods were a bit brighter. She drove us to Port Angeles in her new car, the BIG buy-off to get us to give in to the move. It was the car Dawnafus had always dreamed of having. But Mum had let me have a say in the colour. I refused point blank to ride in a bright yellow car (the colour Dawnafus would have picked). Midnight blue was a much better choice, and hardly clashed with any of our clothes.

After a good five hours shopping, we had decided on our "first day" outfits and had all the pens and pencils we could ever need, so we made our way home.

"What do you think it's going to be like at school on Monday?" I asked Dawnafus. I was getting a bit nervous. I didn't want to be classed as some kind of loser straight away.

"Probably a lot of gawking and staring at the 'newbie's'. It doesn't help being twins. But we handled secondary school in England with three times the amount of students. We're gunna be fine"

"Yeah, I guess." We always knew how to cheer the other up. But it was difficult when we were both struggling with the same situation. I decided to change the subject. "You definitely agree that the denim skirt goes best with the second top with the sleeves right?"

And with that we divulged into a lengthy conversation about what we would wear on which day, weather permitting. Ok, so it was mostly me doing the talking. I love clothes!

By the time we arrived home I had practically sorted out our next two weeks wardrobe selections. Dawnafus went off to read one of the books she was half way through, while I decided to email my faraway friends back in the UK.

That evening followed what had become our usual routine. After, saying goodnight to mum, brushing our teeth and settling onto my bed, Dawn's tears began again. She had only been with Matt for a month, but they had spent most nights together, so that's when it hit her most. Shopping can only hold off the sadness for so long.

It's not like he was even that great though, in my opinion. Sure he wasn't too bad on the eyes, but I wasn't much of a piercing lover. And the hair! If you're going to grow it out, at least brush it once in a while!! But as I said, this was my opinion. Dawnafus was quite sure he was the most perfect man out there.

Our last day of freedom before school was spent relaxing and relishing in the fact we had nothing to do. I spent most of the day on my laptop or watching some of the TV shows I had gotten into. We went to bed early, hoping the extra sleep would aid us in our first day of American high school.

----------

****

A/N

What do you think so far? 


	2. 2 First Day

**A/N **Probably obvious, but I don't own anything Twilight related.

**----------**

**Chapter 2**

**JPOV**

"Does this definitely look ok? It's not right up my arse or anything??" I asked Dawnafus with a slightly apprehensive look on my face. It was quite a short skirt after all. It wasn't tarty though, more…what's the word…cute. In a dark blue teamed with lighter blue tights and my black pull-on boots. I had a strappy top in the same shade as my tights peeking out under a black jumper. All in all, very colour coordinated and…cute, like I said.

"You look fine!" she replied looking a bit annoyed. "Does my hair look good like this? Or should I just give up and straighten it?" She asked fiddling with a few strands of her long, caramel-coloured hair in a frustrated manner.

"No! I like those little flicky bits. Here, try this" I placed a hair clip holding back the piece she was struggling with. "Perfect." Luckily it wasn't raining this morning, so our efforts wouldn't be wasted.

When I was confident we both looked perfect, we made our way to school. We pulled up, and I wasn't sure if all the stares were directed at us, or Dawn's car. Either way it intimidated me a little and I tried to hide my face behind my long, dark hair. We got out our maps and schedule we had received a few days ago, and decided the fastest routes to our classes. I had Math first, while Dawnafus had Drama. We didn't seem to have many classes together. Either they didn't want family together, or they just liked making it even harder for the newbies. We left the car and made our way to class. When I finally found it, after taking the wrong corridor a couple of times, the class was already half full. The students were all chatting away, buzzing with gossip after the summer break.

I made my way to an empty chair by the window near the back and sat down. I looked around and noticed quite a few stares and whispers focusing in my direction. I bet Dawnafus was probably getting just as much attention, if not more since she does have the…more developed body. After a scan of the room I met eyes with the girl sat to my right. She had dark shoulder length hair with vivid blond highlights, and wore smoky makeup round her eyes. After a friendly smile, she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Clare, you must be one of the new girls right?" she asked in a warm and kindly manner.

"Yeah, I'm Josephine, nice to meet you." I held out my arm to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." she smiled as she shook it. "So do you know anyone around here?"

"Not really. Me and my sister have only been here a couple of weeks so haven't had the chance to socialise, what with all the unpacking."

"Yeah, I've been away for the last couple of weeks myself with my 'rents." she started to describe her summer holiday to Corfu when a plump woman with a honey-brown bob came in carrying a stack of textbooks.

"Good morning class, and welcome back. For those who haven't met me before, I'm Mrs Murray." she said as she settled in to her desk. "Ah, Andrew if you could pass these round to everyone, thank you dear." The boy that must have been Andrew got up and started giving out the textbooks.

"Now if you'll all turn to page 3..."

After what seemed like little time at all, probably because I rather enjoyed math, I was walking with Clare to our next class. It felt almost like a Godsend that she had French with me too, or I don't think I would have ever found it. On the way, we complimented each other's outfits and she pointed out and named a few passers by. I decided that Clare had a great taste in clothes and seemed like a genuinely nice person.

I also learned that Dawnafus and I weren't the only new girls to start today. But I couldn't really talk to Clare or think about much else during French, because unlike math, I just couldn't make any of those words stick in my brain. So I sat there in concentration, making as many notes as possible, and moaning silently to myself that back in England I had already given up this class and thought I would be free of it.

Next up was English. Unfortunately Clare wasn't in this class with me, but she seemed to understand how useless I was with directions and walked me most of the way. I am so glad I managed to find a friend like her on day one! I walked in and I went to sit down next to a wall covered with letters and short stories from previous classes. Once the rest of the class had shuffled in, the teacher stood up and called for quiet. He was a tall man with a very shiny head in contrast to his bushy moustache. Then he came over and stood by my chair. I was panicking. I knew what he was about to do and although I can feign confidence when I need to, I still blushed pretty easily when all eyes were on me.

"Class, no doubt you have noticed a couple of new students this semester." he turned to me and smiled with what he probably thought was encouraging, but I knew what was coming so all I saw was evil. "I'm Mr Bombe. Please…Josephine is it? Would you like to introduce yourself?"

I grimaced a little as I stood up too. Everyone's faces were looking at me again. I had hoped by third period the newness wouldn't be such a big deal. Apparently I was wrong.

"Umm...Hi, my name's Josephine and me and my sister have just moved here from England." I tried to say it quickly without mumbling and sat down straight away hiding behind my hair as I felt the heat rise to my face. Mr Bombe went back to the front of the class after officially ruining my morning and started to teach. There seemed to be a tad more staring than there had been just before. I presume they had only just found out we were British or something. However, it felt more as if they had just discovered I had a third eye.

After a lengthy, torturous lesson, I practically ran to the lunchroom doors to meet up with Dawnafus. I was usually hopeless at directions and finding places…but seemed to have an uncanny knack at finding food.

**DPOV**

So here we were stood outside the doors gearing ourselves up for the hell that was 'the cafeteria' on our first day at Forks High.

I still can't believe that we have already been in Forks for two weeks. Matt and I had broken up a few days ago after discovering the long distance relationship just wasn't gonna work for us - I still cried myself to sleep in Josephine's room at night.

"Ready?" I enquired.

"As ready as I'm going to be" Josephine replied and with one last deep breath we pushed through the doors and into the cafeteria. It was pretty much what I expected when we looked around the room, the tables where separated into your usual cliques; the jocks and cheerleaders i.e. 'popular kids', the science geeks, emos, skater kids and nerds. Josephine and I walked to the lunch queue. Our heads were down trying to ignore all of the stares that we knew we would inevitably be getting since we were like shiny new toys to these people.

After we had paid for lunch we went to look for a table to sit on. I was looking for any table that was empty when I heard a voice call "Josephine". We turned towards the direction of the voice and I could see a girl with shoulder length dark hair with thick sections highlighted blonde smiling and beckoning us to join her table of friends. We sat down at the table and Jo smiled.

"This is Clare, she was in a couple of my classes today and has been helping me get around this place."

"Hi I'm Dawn but I prefer Dawnafus, thanks for looking after my little sister" I said shaking Clare's hand.

"Pfft, by two minutes" Josephine mumbled.

"No trouble" Clare replied. Clare went round the table introducing us to her friends. Not that I can remember any of their names as I was off in a world of my own thinking about how my first day had been so far at Forks High.

I was glad that my first class of the day had been Drama, something nice and light to settle me in. I had always liked this lesson at my old school so I was expecting to enjoy it here and thought I might even try to get into the Drama Club, which was something I had always regretted not doing back in Oxford.

I had seen all the performances that the school put on usually dragging Josephine along with me with the promise that I would buy her a new top or something the next day. The shows were brilliant but, I couldn't help wishing that I were up there on the stage performing rather than watching from the audience. I followed my map around the corridors and finally made my way into the Drama Hall - yeah maps and me don't really get on well together that's why I never left the house without my Tom-Tom!

The first thing I noticed when I entered the room was how cold it seemed to be in here. I would have to put my gloves on. I didn't want people noticing my hands turning about ten shades whiter. I'm not embarrassed about my condition, I just didn't want to have to deal with all the questions today. I put my bag down on the floor and swiftly placed on my gloves. I could already see the change of skin tone.

The class had filled up by this point and the teacher had arrived and announced that the school would be putting on a show for Christmas. She said if we wanted to participate to put our names down and she would announce when the auditions were to be held. I realised that this was the opportunity I had been waiting for and after class finished I went to tell Mrs Maslen-Leese that I would be interested in being in the show. I left the class smiling, glad I had made the decision to go for what I wanted. It's like Mum said, this was a fresh start, a second chance if you will, and I wasn't going to waste any of it.

I wasn't looking forward to what was up next in my schedule though; double chemistry!

As I came out of my head and returned back to the cafeteria, I witnessed Clare and Josephine deep in conversation, thick as thieves. I was glad that Jo had found what looked like a really good friend. I found myself feeling jealous at how she always seemed to find it so easy making new friends and how outgoing she was. Sometimes I wished that I had just half the confidence she has.I scanned the rest of the cafeteria looking at all the different students and their lunch time routines. I saw a girl sat at a table in the back on her own, as I scrutinized her more carefully I realised that I recognized her - she was the girl who sat next to me in Chemistry and helped me get my head around ionic bonds.

I couldn't help but notice that as people walked past her they seemed to be giving her dirty looks. I didn't know why. With her pale gold skin and bronze-coloured ringlets she looked beautiful to me.. Almost inhumanly beautiful.

After checking that Jo was still in deep conversation with Clare, I decided that I was going to approach this girl and ask if she minded if I sat with her - it was the least I could do after the help she had given me earlier. As I moved away from the table Clare turned towards me.

"Is everything alright Dawnafus?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. It's just I think I'm going to go talk to that girl over there" I pointed to the girl sat on her own "She helped me in my Chemistry class and I never thanked her."

"Good luck with that" one of the girls at our table said. She had long blond hair and a rather long face, which was scowling in the direction of the girl. I could feel the nerves coursing through my body as I toyed with the idea of not moving from the spot I occupied. What had this girl done to have the entire student body hating her. Then I remembered how nice she had been to me and knew that I had to go over to the table. With a deep breath I stood up and made my way tentatively towards her.

"Hi" I squeaked unintentionally, great start Dawnafus I thought to myself. I quickly cleared my throat and composed myself before continuing "Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked using my tray of food to point towards the empty seat opposite her.

"If you really want to" she replied sweetly.

"Um, I don't know if you remember me but I'm in your Chemistry class and you helped me with ionic bonds" I stated nervously.

"Yes, I remember" she replied with a smile.

"I realised that I never thanked you for your help" I explained.

"You're welcome" came her reply.

"I'm Dawn but most people call me Dawnafus" I said putting my arm forward tentatively.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee but I prefer Nessie" she said taking my hand and shaking it. I noticed that her hand was warmer than most people. My hand must have felt really cold and numb to her, but she didn't seem to notice the difference.

"I'm sorry if my hands feel cold its because of my Reynaud's Disease" I began babbling. "It's also why my fingertips look so pale" Why had I taken the gloves off? She looked with understanding in her eyes.

"Cold hands warm heart" she chuckled.

"That's what my sister always says" I said smiling back.

"What classes do you have after lunch?" she asked.

"Um, just give me a second" I rifled through my bag looking for my schedule. "English, Biology and Gym" I read out.

"I've got Biology 5th period too" she said happily.

"Cool, at least I'll know one person then." I still found it a bit daunting starting new schools, even though I should be used to it by now as it wasn't the first time we had moved.

"Your not from around here are you?" she asked inquisitively.

"So you caught the English accent then?" I replied.

"Where about in England are you from?"

"We just moved here from Oxford, but we're originally from Reading. My sister goes to school here too" I grinned. "She's the girl sat over…oh" I noticed that everyone was beginning to leave for class. "I guess we'd better go. I'll see you in Biology then?" I said standing up from my seat.

"Sure" she replied before she grabbed her bag and swiftly exited the room.

I left the cafeteria feeling a little more hopeful for the afternoon. I was still puzzled as to why everyone seemed to dislike Renesmee, she had been nothing but nice to me.

----------

**A/N **Please let me know what you think so far. The rest of the day will be in the next chapter. So much can happen on your first day of school!


	3. 3 First Day cont

**A/N** as I mentioned before all Twilight character are not mine. Please enjoy!

----------

**Chapter 3**

**  
JPOV  
**  
Lunch wasn't quite as awful as I was expecting. I held my breath as we entered, and then let it out slowly as I took in the surroundings. It was busy so thankfully nobody really noticed us. After paying for what looked like the greasiest slice of pizza I had ever seen, I heard my name being called and turned to see Clare waving at us. I pulled Dawnafus over to the table with me.

I smiled at Clare then turned to Dawnafus. "This is Clare, she was in a couple of my classes today and has been helping me get around this place."

"Hi I'm Dawn but I prefer Dawnafus, thanks for looking after my little sister" she said holding her arm out to Clare.

"Pfft, by two minutes" I mumbled under my breath. We were twins after all, she just liked to show off sometimes when it came to the fact she was older. The only noticeable difference between us was my darker hair and lightly freckled face.

"No problem" Clare replied with a smile. I sat down next to Clare with Dawnafus on my other side and she introduced us to the others sat around the table.

"This is Laura, Ryan and Stacey." they smiled, nodded and waved when their name was said. It was obvious that Ryan and Stacey were a couple. Dawnafus seemed to be off in her own little world again, so I chatted away with Clare and the others as we looked around the hall. I would definitely have to start bringing in a packed lunch or something. This food was disgusting.

After a bit, Dawnafus started to get up to go somewhere. I only noticed when Clare had asked her if anything was wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just I think I'm going to go talk to that girl over there" she pointed behind her at a girl sat alone in the corner. "She helped me in my Chemistry class and I never thanked her."

"Good luck with that" Laura said. I watched as Dawn seemed to question herself, then breathed in deeply and walked over to her.

I turned back to Clare. "Who is that girl?"

"Not really sure, she started today as well." she replied.

"She doesn't seem to want to talk to anybody since the fight." Laura added.

"Fight?" me and Clare asked together.

"Yeah, her 'boyfriend' beat up Tony from the football team at the weekend. Apparently they were at the beach and all he did was say hi to her!" said Ryan. He looked as disgusted with the girl as everyone else. "It seems like he's going to miss out on a load of training to heal."

"Who's her boyfriend?" I asked searching the cafeteria, surely he'd be sat with her if he was that insanely jealous?

"He's, like, older. I think he graduated, like, a couple of years ago or something." Stacey said.

I shifted in my seat to check on Dawnafus, but they both seemed to be smiling and getting along. I decided to change the subject, I'd ask Dawnafus about the girl later, I think we had a class together at the end of the day. With that, I got out my schedule and noted that I had biology next.

"Hey what have you guys got this afternoon?" I asked. They all recited their lessons and then we grabbed our bags and decided to make our way to class.

The afternoon went slowly. I'm sure it was because I was looking forward to my lesson with Dawnafus, to see how her day had gone, and maybe ask her about the mysterious, but very pretty, girl from lunch.

Finally, it was last period. Unfortunately, it was gym.

**DPOV**

As I made my way to English I was off in my own world again and ended up running into another student. The papers he was holding went flying all over the floor.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry" I apologised profusely as I kneeled to the floor to help pick up the loose sheets "I can be such a klutz sometimes" I murmured.

"Don't worry about it, no harm no foul" a sexy voice replied.

After collecting the last few pieces of paper, I moved to stand up and ended up clanging my head with his. "Oops, sorry again" I said while massaging my forehead he just chuckled. As I stood upright, I fully appreciated the sight that was in front of me, he was tall with a muscular build, green eyes and the most beautiful brown hair.

"Wow" I sighed.

"Did you say something?" He asked with a smirk.

"What, no!" I hurriedly answered. Shit, I hope he didn't hear my previous statement because that would just be so embarrassing. I could feel my traitorous face blush; great, that's all I need for him to see me blushing at the sight of him!

"Hi, I'm Darcy, are you new? I don't remember seeing you around here before" he extended his hand for me to shake.

"Yes, today's my first day here" I replied "I'm Dawn but prefer Dawnafus" I smiled sweetly taking his hand in mine.

"Well Dawnafus, where are you running off to?" He grinned.

"Err, English" I drooled.

"Cool, I was just heading that way. Madam it would be my honour to escort you to your next class" He smiled bowing and tugging on my hand that had remained entwined in his. Chivalrous too I thought as I felt butterflies in my stomach.

The next hour flew by. Darcy asked me to sit next to him in class and caught me up on what we were studying, which just so happened to be William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet - only like my favourite play. The next few weeks should be a breeze for me. It was probably a good thing that we were covering a topic that I knew so much about as I found myself easily distracted by the vision that was sat two feet to my left.

As the bell rang and I picked up my bag Darcy asked "Where to next me lady?"  
I laughed " I think someone has OD'd on Shakespeare" as I lightly pushed my hand against his smooth, muscular chest. I felt him shiver at my unintentionally sweet caress.

"Hmm" he coughed "So, you didn't um answer my question, where's your next class?" It hadn't escaped my notice that his voice had a slightly more husky tone than before.

"Biology" I replied. My heart was racing as he gently took hold of my hand and caressed my fingers while walking me down the corridor towards the Biology Lab where we parted ways.

"I guess I'll see you soon" he said before moving back down the corridor leaving me standing in the doorframe watching.

"Hi" a friendly, bubbly voice said. As I turned around Nessie was standing in front of me with a big grin on her golden face.

"Hi Nessie" I replied and followed her into the classroom.

The class was already full and the only spare seats where at the back we began to make our way to the back of the class when the teacher came up to us asking "Is one of you called Dawn Rittlerup and the other one Renesmee Cullen?"

"Yes" we answered together. I understood why he was asking about me but I thought it was a bit strange that he didn't seem to know who Nessie was.

"My name is Mr Banner, welcome to Forks High. As it is your first day here I was wondering if you could say a few words about yourselves to the Class." He said ushering us towards the front of the classroom.

I didn't realise that Nessie had only started here today, I would have to ask her about that when I had the chance. Before we were going anywhere we had to do the thing I truly hated about starting a new school.

I began "Hi, um, my name is Dawn Rittlerup. Me and my sister just moved here to Forks a couple of weeks ago from England, and yeah I think that's about it." It was now Nessie's turn.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen, unlike Dawnafus I have lived in Forks my whole life..." I wasn't paying attention to the rest of what she said. My attention had been taken by seeing the whole class giving Nessie these really evil looks. What was wrong with these people I thought to myself.

Now that our torture session had finished we went to the back of the classroom and took our seats. I noticed all the desks had microscopes and slides on them. Please let it be the experiment I think it is.

"Okay, today you are going to be separating the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represent and label them accordingly. You have all period to do this" Mr Banner finished.

I was glad that I had already covered this class back home. It should only take Nessie and I about twenty minutes to complete. I could spend the other forty interrogating her.

After we had labelled the different stages of mitosis, not wanting to draw attention to us I began writing a message in my notebook.

_I didn't realise that it was your first day here_.

I shoved the notebook in front of Nessie hoping that she would understand what I was doing. It was only a few seconds later before the book was back in front of me.

_Sorry , I didn't get the opportunity to tell you earlier on. Up until now I've been home schooled_.

_Why are you starting High School now? Why not carry on with home schooling?_

_I didn't want to miss out on the experience of High School_ she returned.

_Bet you didn't plan on all the dirty stares._

She hadn't replied to the last question. Bollocks. Why did I always have to be so blunt? I wanted to know what was going on but I could have been more sensitive. I leaned towards her and whispered "Sorry."

Then I saw her pick up her pen and begin writing again.

_It's not your fault. It's all been blown out of proportion really_

_What has?_

_Last Saturday I was at the beach waiting for my boyfriend when this guy Tony comes up to me and starts hassling me to go out with him some time. I said no but he wouldn't stop hassling me. So when Jacob - (my boyfriend) arrived he saw what was happening and his temper got the better of him and punched the guy. It was only one punch but it was enough to break his nose._

She had written this so quick that I was only expecting a couple of words.

_I still don't understand if it was only this one wanker that got hurt why does everyone else seem to hate you?_

_Because that wanker is the star quarterback of the football team and will probably miss out on the first game of the season._

"Ah" I said quietly.

We spent the rest of the class communicating by notes until the bell rang dismissing us.

I couldn't believe that my first day was almost finished and I was looking forward to having a class with Josephine. The only problem is it was Gym. I don't have a problem with sports per se but I would rather watch than participate.

As I approached Gym class I saw Josephine staring off into the distance with her jaw wide open. I walked up to her pushing her chin up to close her mouth.

"Stop drooling" I laughed. I hoped that if I could embarrass her then maybe she wouldn't notice my expression. She always seemed to be able to tell when I had a crush on somebody.

**JPOV**

When I got to the gym hall, I noticed that Dawnafus wasn't here yet. I made my way into the changing rooms and put on the awful PE kit. It was so unflattering. As I walked back into the hall, Dawnafus turned up. She had a hidden smile on her lips, one I knew quite well. I always had that look when I had a crush. This was quite often for me.

I weighed up the priorities...find out about the girl? They did seem to be getting along from what I saw at lunch, and although Dawnafus likes to think she's the big protective sister, I did watch out for her quite a lot of the time too. I needed to suss out what the deal with this girl's boyfriend was.

Alternatively, I could ask about the look on her face. It had to be a boy. And that would be great, someone to finally get her mind off Matt.

With a sigh, I went for the 'strange girl' topic first. Dawnafus would probably be more open to talk about what I assumed was a crush when we were in the privacy of our own home. And I liked to know all the details.

I sat on the bleachers and waited for her to come out. While waiting, a group of boys came out of their changing room and started throwing a ball around together. My eyes were immediately drawn to one of the tallest of the group. He had dirty blond hair, styled in a messy-on-purpose kind of way. He was wearing a t-shirt, which fitted him very snugly, with loose fitted shorts. He was very muscular and defined. He was GORGEOUS. I wanted him to look up and notice me, but I don't think I would have given a great first impression with the uniform I had on. It was baggy in all the wrong places.

"Stop dribbling" giggled Dawnafus. I hadn't even heard her approaching me. I shut my mouth, having not noticed I had it hanging open in the first place.

I took a couple of moments to remember where I was and what that important thing was I wanted to ask Dawnafus.

Keeping my eyes on the gorgeous bloke running around the court, I turned my face towards dawn and somehow managed a coherent sentence.

"So who was that girl at lunch?"

At first she seemed a little shocked. She must have thought I'd be more interested in the silly smile on her face rather than some girl.

"Oh. That was Renesmee. She helped me out in Chem so I thought I'd thank her. She's really nice. I just had biology with her too."

"Cool. I heard it's her first day too?" I asked to keep her going.

"Yeah. She says she used to be home schooled, so this is actually her first day of school, ever."

"She can't be enjoying it with everyone shooting daggers at her all the time. Did she tell you about the supposed fight?"

"Yeah apparently some guy from the football team was coming on to her non-stop when she was at the beach the other day. When her boyfriend noticed, he practically knocked him out."

"He must be pretty strong then. Those football guys are huge!"

I continued with my quizzing throughout the lesson until we left. It was raining hard, so rather than talk we pulled up our hoods and sprinted for the car.

**DPOV**

Most of gym was spent being grilled by Josephine about Nessie. She already seemed to be aware of the fight between Nessie's boyfriend and this guy Tony. Neither of us had met Tony yet but I already knew that he was the kind of person I would hate.

I was both surprised and relieved that Josephine only grilled me on Nessie and didn't ask about my crush. Maybe she was loosing her touch?

After changing out of our PE kit back into our regular clothes we made a dash for my car as it was tipping down with rain. I can't remember a day since we had arrived in Forks where it hadn't rained. I suppose we should be used to wet weather, it wasn't much better in England.

After fifteen hair raising minutes driving through the torrential downpour we arrived home safely. We both ran to our rooms to get changed out of sopping wet clothes. I pulled on my pyjama bottoms and a grey hoodie.

As I began to dry my hair I heard a knock on the door followed by Josephine entering my room.

"Spill the beans then Dawnafus." That was all she had to say for me to realise that she hadn't lost her touch after all. There was no way of keeping my crush to myself now. But I wanted to tell Josephine all about Darcy. We told each other everything. It didn't mean that I couldn't make this difficult for her though.

"I don't know what your talking about?" I said innocently.

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I'm talking about. What's his name, where did you meet him, what does he look like?"

"Who?" I wasn't giving in that easily.

"The guy that had you wearing a goofy smile all the way through Gym" she chuckled.

"Do you mean Darcy? I met..." I was cut off by Josephine's fit of giggles.

"His name is Darcy?" she managed to say through her giggling.

"Well it's his surname really, but it's what everyone calls him" I replied.

"So you like a guy called Mr Darcy?" We both chuckled as we remembered one of the characters from a Jane Austen novel.

"Yeah, I guess I do" I smiled.

"You still haven't answered my other questions!" Jo said impatiently.

"That's because you keep interrupting me" I replied gently whacking her shoulder.

"Hey" she said "Please continue."

"I literally bumped into him, you know how I tend to get lost in my own world sometimes." Josephine nodded in agreement. "Anyway, he's in my English class."

"What does he look like?" she asked sitting up and looking alert.

This was going to be a lot of fun "Well...he...umm..." I was drawing this out on purpose torturing her.

"He's what?" she asked with frustration in her eyes.

"Umm... he's drop dead gorgeous" I laughed.

"That's it, you won't tell me anything more specific?"

"Nope" I smirked.

"humph" she said as she turned away to brush her hair. I became serious because I wanted to ask Jo for her help.

"Umm, Josephine" I began.

"Yeah?" she replied turning to look at me.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour? Would you give me a makeover of sorts? I want to dress more.. seductively" I finished feeling rather embarrassed.

Josephine had an excited grin on her face and began rubbing her hands together - I interpreted this as a positive sign.

"Yay, new project! This is going to be so much fun!" she said before pulling me into a hug.

----------

**A/N** hope you're all enjoying the story so far, it does get a bit more exciting soon I promise!


	4. 4 New Look

**A/N **as usual all Twilight characters are not mine, and please enjoy. Reviews are good too :)

**Chapter 4**

**  
JPOV**

All in all, our first day of American High School had been pretty damn good. We had both made some good friends straight away, and even better Dawnafus had found a new crush. I had also discovered one of the hottest guys in school had PE with us. Total bonus. All I had to do was get him to notice me too. Not the easiest thing in Gym class. I wasn't the sportiest of people. In fact, I mostly disliked the general idea of sports. If there was a National Shopping Championship however, I'd be in to win. It also didn't help that the uniform was horrendous.

For the first time her break up with Matt, Dawnafus slept in her own bed. I sprawled myself out over my Queen-size double and fell asleep, dreaming of that fit bloke from Gym.

The next day went by quite quickly. The morning had been fun, with Dawnafus as my new dress-up doll. I had dressed her in one of my more flirty outfits. A denim skirt, with a low cut purple top. It was one of my tops, which fit nice and tightly around her bust, showing off a good bit of cleavage. Finished with some black ankle boots and a high ponytail, she was ready to go.

I just went with some fitted jeans and a long sleeved green top. Most of my tops were low cut. This was no exception. I stuck on some matching jewellery and off we went.

I could see we were getting some appreciation for my choice of clothes. Especially Dawnafus. I just hoped they worked on her Mr Darcy. I smiled to myself as I thought of a guy turning up to school in nineteenth century style clothes.

"See you at lunch" I said to Dawnafus with a raised eyebrow and semi-smirk. I knew she'd understand what I meant. I needed to know what _he _thought of her new look. I needed to know _everything_.

My lessons went by quickly and soon enough it was lunch. I made my way to the cafeteria, and found Laura and Ryan at the same table we had sat at yesterday. I sat with them, followed closely by Clare and Stacey. A couple of minutes later Dawnafus came in with Renesmee next to her. She was still getting dirty looks, but now I knew why, I was definitely on her side.

"Is it OK if Renesmee sits with us?" Dawnafus asked the others.

"Um.. Sure" Clare mumbled. I'd have to fill her in on the full story on Renesmee and the fight. I got out the lunch I had made myself; I wasn't risking another taste of the school menu.

When I looked up, that gorgeous being of a man from gym walked right in my line of vision. I couldn't help staring and my head turned with him as he walked past. I watched him walk across the room and join some boys a couple of tables away.

"Which one?" Dawnafus giggled to me.

"Huh?" I replied as I blinked and looked away from that perfect sight. By the time I had turned back to face her, I remembered what I needed to know.

"The gorgeous, muscular, blond one." I answered. "But that's not the question right now. What did he think of your outfit?!"

**  
DPOV**

The next few days were much the same as the first day at school. The only difference being that I wasn't being stared at as much. There was one person that I did want staring at me though. I walked to English pulling down on the skirt that Josephine helped me pick out. I was more a jeans and nice top kind of girl and so felt a little self conscious wearing a short skirt. I kept telling myself it would be worth it if I could get a date with Darcy.

When I entered the classroom I could tell the outfit I was wearing had a positive effect on the other boys in my class. I walked over to my desk and sat down. Darcy hadn't arrived yet. I began to worry that maybe he was off sick or something and this would all be a wasted effort. Then he was standing in the doorway looking even sexier then on that first day. He wore navy blue jeans and a crisp black shirt that accentuated the muscles he had. He had the top three buttons unbuttoned meaning I was just able to glimpse his chest.

I felt a burst of heat rush through my body and my palms became sweaty. I wondered; did this guy have any idea about the effect he had on me? How could someone so gorgeous be single? A frown spread across my face. It dawned on me that I didn't actually know if he was single. I'm such an idiot getting all dressed up for a guy who probably already had a girlfriend. I needed to work out if he was available without letting on too much about my own feelings.

In the time I had been going through my inner turmoil Darcy had walked across the room and was just about to sit down.

"Stand up please Dawnafus" he said playfully. What was he doing? I wondered. "Now if you could turn around for me." I still had no idea what he was up to. As I came back to facing him I saw his eyes travel down and then back up my body; stopping for a split second where my cleavage was more exposed than yesterday. As I continued looking at his face he began to smile - ohmyGod he was checking me out.

He confirmed it by saying "You look beautiful today" as he smirked.

I spent the lesson silently flirting by twisting the end of my ponytail around my fingers and batting my eyelashes up at him every now and then.

…

Nessie and I had just had chemistry class and were now on our way to lunch. As we walked through the cafeteria it was evident that the student body hadn't changed their opinion about Nessie. If and when I met this prick Tony I would have words with him. I didn't care if he was the stupid quarterback of some stupid school football team.

Nessie and I walked over to the table where Clare and her friends sat.

"Hi guys, this is Renesmee." I pointed to Nessie. "Is it ok if she sits with us?"

"I guess" Clare replied. She was unable to hide that she wasn't happy about it though. The only person who seemed genuinely pleased that Nessie would be joining us from now on was Josephine.

I had just started my lunch when I noticed Josephine drooling again.

"Which one is he?" I asked as I followed her eye line to a table of guys. She pointed out some blonde guy, who was okay I guess. He wasn't my type - I had a thing for dark hair. Josephine interrupted my thoughts when she asked me what Darcy thought of my outfit.

"It certainly seemed to have the desired effect" I replied smugly.

**A/N** Hope you enjoyed this chappy. Please give any reviews/ constructive criticism!


	5. 5 Invitations

**A/N **hope you're enjoying the story, thank you for reading this far! keep going.. lemons will be coming soon!

**Chapter 5  
**

**DPOV**

The next few days passed by much the same as our second day. The difference was that my tops became more revealing and the skirts shorter. I was glad that it was Friday. With the rate I was going Josephine would have me down to my underwear in a couple of days!

I was frustrated that I still hadn't managed to figure out if Darcy was single or not. Worse still was that after today it would be another two days before I would be in his glorious presence again. Everyday he asked me to model my outfit for him and he always replied in the same manner as before. I have to admit I was actually starting to like my new look.

I didn't have English today so I was hoping to bump into Darcy somewhere in the corridor like on my first day.

"What if I don't see him Josephine?" I asked as we made our way to lunch. I still hadn't run into Darcy.

"No big deal" she replied, "It's not like you're going to see him for the next two days anyway"

"I know" I sighed. "It's just this is the best that I've looked all week" I smiled appreciating her handy work.

"You do seem to wear my clothes pretty well" she grinned back.

"Maybe even better then you?" I enquired. We did look the same after all. Apart from my lighter hair and slightly bigger bust. But I had a fair idea of what her reply would be.

She pondered for a few seconds before replying. "Almost Dawnafus, almost."

We made our way to our usual table which was empty at the moment. I felt someone's arms snake around my waist.

"Hello beautiful" he whispered into my ear. He was so close I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"Hi" I turned to face him once he loosened his grip on me. "I was wondering if I would see you today" I grinned.

"Really?" he asked seeming slightly shocked.

"Yes" I said far too quickly.

"Ahem" coughed Josephine.

"Oh, Darcy this is my sister Josephine, Josephine this is Darcy" I blushed.

"Ooh twins" he said with a smirk. They both shook hands and went through the normal pleasantries. Darcy turned his attention back on me and stated "I'm taking you out tomorrow night."

"That's a bit presumptuous of you, isn't it? For all you know I could already have a hot date." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Josephine rolling her eyes at me.

"I'll start again" he replied. "Dawnafus, if you are not already booked on some hot date I would love to take you out tomorrow night"

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. Josephine looked more excited than I was.

"I'm going to take you to a hockey game." I had been to a couple of hockey games back in Oxford and had seemed to enjoy myself.

"Ok, where should I meet you?"

"I am a gentleman Dawnafus. I will pick you up from your place at about five." Josephine couldn't contain her excitement and let out a little squeal of victory. I hoped it was quiet enough that Darcy hadn't heard it.

"Until tomorrow my love" Darcy took my hand and placed a soft kiss on it. When he was gone, Jo and I squealed together in excitement.

**JPOV**

FINALLY!! I knew it had to happen soon. Dawnafus was looking so hot today.

He was quite good looking, too. Short brown hair and a muscular build, not as toned as that perfect blonde guy, but still quite hot.

"Not bad" I winked as I nudged Dawn's shoulder playfully.

"I'm glad you approve" she replied then stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hmm…ice rinks are cold right? I'll need to sort out an outfit that goes with gloves.." I drifted off to the wardrobe in my head, while I ate my sandwiches.

The others came to join us, Renesmee and Clare already deep in conversation. Clare had come around easily when I had explained Nessie's point of view with the fight. She had said that most of the football team could be right gits sometimes, thinking they could have everything they wanted purely because they were jocks.

After lunch, I walked with Dawnafus and Nessie to our classes. "What are you guys doing this weekend?" asked Nessie.

"Apart from Dawn's Hot Date, the organisation beforehand and a pesky English essay…nothing. You?" I replied. I notice Dawnafus's eyes roll. She knew I was going to take over with the complete look. She really should trust me by now!

"Well, me and Jacob are probably going to the beach on Sunday. Its going to be sunny. I wondered if you guys wanted to come too?"

"We can _finally _meet Mr. Wonderful himself?" Dawnafus asked with a grin. She looked at me; I had a big smile on my face too. "We're in!" we replied in synch.

Nessie didn't ever stop talking about _her_ Jacob. He seemed like the perfect boyfriend. Always agreeing to whatever she wanted to do, and always watching out for her. I said goodbye to Dawnafus and Nessie as they went off to their class together and I found my way to mine. I spent the afternoon deciding what I could dress Dawnafus in for her date, and just as important, what I could wear to the beach. Sure Nessie said it was supposed to be sunny, and she seemed to always get the weather predictions spookily accurate, but it would probably still be chilly. Hmm…

...

**A/N** hope you are enjoying the story so far. i know this chappys a bit short but i'll make it up to you with the next few! please let me know what you think!


	6. 6 the game

**A/N** all twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer - just in case you hadn't already realised!

Things get a little steamy in this chappy. Not too much, a lemon drop rather than full on lemonade. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

**JPOV**

It was the weekend at last. I had enjoyed my first five days of school, but weekends were definitely still the highlight of the week. I spent the morning going through both our wardrobes, picking out ideas for Dawn's date tonight. I pulled her in to my room to get her ready.

Since she had been given a car when we moved here, I had received the bigger bedroom with the walk-in closet. Best deal I'd ever made, seeing as I couldn't drive anyway. I stood her in the middle of my floor and made her try on about six different outfits. In the end I decided on a pair of low cut jeans, and a dusty pink blouse. The top matched perfectly with the burgundy gloves I had picked out.

I moved on to the makeup. I'm not a fan of too much makeup, so I went with a touch of blusher, some pink eye shadow, and black mascara and eyeliner. I decided against the lipstick, but went with lip-gloss instead. I had one that not only stopped lips drying out, which I guessed Dawn's would in the coldness of an ice-rink, but would also add a shimmery pinkness to the pout.

Finally, I tackled the hair. She had lovely caramel-brown hair that fell just past her shoulders. I kept the most part straight, and curled the ends to give it some movement.

At last she was perfect. I let her stand up and look in the mirror for the first time since I started. I grinned as I watched her reaction.

**DPOV**

It was the day of my big date with Darcy. Josephine had spent the last two hours playing dress up with me. I was impatient to see the finished result. She had said that I couldn't see until everything was done.

When the moment finally arrived, she pulled me in front of her full-length mirror.

"Is that really me?" I couldn't believe that was my reflection. I looked so pretty! "Girls got skills" I said as I pulled Josephine into a hug. She pushed me away.

"Dawnafus you're going to mess up my creation" she pouted.

We ran down the stairs when there was a knock at the door. It was him. Mmm… he even looked hot wearing jeans and a hockey jersey. He leaned in towards me, placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, and grazed my jaw with the tip of his nose. I could feel my knees going weak.

"This, my lady, is for you" he presented a red rose. This guy is perfect. "Ready to go?" he smiled.

"Yeah" I inhaled the flower's sweet scent. "Can you put this in water for me please?"

"Sure. Have fun" Josephine smirked as she took the rose from me.

…

It wasn't long before we were at the rink.

"So how much do you know about hockey?" Darcy asked after paying for admission.

"Umm… players with sticks try to hit a puck into a net to get a goal" I replied sheepishly.

"So, not much?" he chuckled. "Don't worry you appear to know the basics. I'm hungry do you want to go eat?" he asked taking hold of my hand and towing me to the café. The food choice didn't look that appealing.

"A hotdog for me and…" Darcy shot me an inquisitive look.

"I'll just have some chips" I replied.

"Chips for the young lady" he added. They brought over Darcy's hotdog and a bag of crisps - but I asked for chips. Damn.

"Sorry to be a pain, but I meant fries when I asked for chips" I said burying my head in shame.

When I had eaten my 'fries' we went to take our seats.

"Are you cold?" he whispered as he put his arm around my shoulder and rubbed his hand up and down my arm. Hmm that felt good. The lights went off and some players skated out to Pendulum's Blood Sugar.

The game had me on the edge of my seat. By the end I found myself shouting along with Darcy. "Come on ref what about the hooking?!" or "high sticks!" I was surprised at just how much I had enjoyed the game and how quickly I had picked up some of the rules. I also enjoyed the atmosphere created by the fans. They would bash drums and shout chants, they even had a dance for when their team scored. I had nicknamed it the 'milking the cow' move - that had gotten a big laugh out of Darcy.

…

Half an hour later we were sitting in Darcy's car just outside my house. He cupped my face in his hands and brought his close to mine, our noses just touching. I closed my eyes and parted my lips. Then I felt his lips brush softly against mine before he started gently sucking my bottom lip. I took his top lip in between mine. This continued for a bit longer but I was getting impatient and wanted more so I reached out with my tongue. He responded by darting his tongue out to meet mine. Then he was in my mouth. I snaked my arm around his neck and moved my hand up into his hair entwining my fingers through his luscious locks.

Before I realised what I was doing my hands were on his bare chest. I heard his breath hitch at my touch and knew I was getting him aroused. I had to stop before this got out of hand but he tasted so good and I just couldn't stop myself - I wanted more. Then I got my wish as his hands were creeping up my shirt, under my bra and massaging me.

"We…have…to…stop" I panted. I had only just moved here and I didn't want a reputation for being the town bike. It didn't matter how much I wanted or needed him to be inside me. He was alternating between kissing and licking my collar bone whilst increasing his pressure on my chest. If I didn't stop him soon he would break my resolve. I brought his face back up to meet mine. Our lips crashed together once more and our tongues danced before I pulled away.

"I'm sorry but I really have to get going now" I said catching my breath. He pouted whilst slowly removing his hands from underneath my shirt.

"I'll see you Monday" he said placing a few more chaste kisses on me. When I left the car, I walked to my door still feeling dizzy from the experience.

**JPOV**

I felt like a spy. I'm sure they haven't noticed me. They both seem a little busy.

When I heard them pull up outside, I watched out of the living room window, hidden by the curtain. There seemed to be no talking. As soon as they pulled up, he was all over her. I had audibly squeaked, a little habit I had when I got excited, and I was almost bouncing on the spot with excitement right now.

I saw her trying to push him off a bit, and became concerned when he didn't stop. A couple of kisses later though, he moved away and she got out of the car.

Dawnafus had the biggest silly grin spread across her face. It made me smile even more. As she got to the porch, I decided I didn't really want her to know I had been peeping, so I sprinted up the stairs and into my room, just as the front door opened.

I tried to make myself look busy, spreading out my English homework in front of me. A few seconds later, Dawnafus entered my room. I turned around to see her giving me a suspicious look.

"So, I take it you saw everything?" She said with a note of conviction in her voice. I did my best innocent pout, but she smirked and pointed to my homework.

Cock. It was upside down. I bit my lip, but when I saw her grinning I guessed I wasn't in trouble.

"So…how was it?" I asked. Trying not to sound too eager. I blatantly failed. I was always eager for details, and Dawnafus knew me better than anyone.

"He was perfect. I cocked up a bit at the beginning when I ordered chips." I must have looked confused because she elaborated, "chips are crisps over here. I had to take them back and order fries instead." she was shaking her head slightly.

"But I take it things went up from there? It seemed to end on a high" I couldn't help the smug look.

We went over and sat on my bed, as we had many times before back in England when either of us had been out on a date. It was time to hear all the juicy details.

"Ok, so you pushed him off today to save yourself the town bike title. Fair enough. But what about next time? How long are you going to hold out on him Dawnafus?" I asked once she'd filled me in. "I don't think either of you will last long" I added with a giggle.

"You're right there" she sighed. "I guess we'll just see how it all plays out."

By this time it was almost midnight, so we said goodnight and went to bed. I was looking forward to our day out tomorrow. We would finally meet Jacob, Nessie's perfect man. It felt like I was the only one left single. I would have to work on that.

…

**A/N **I know during the semi-lemon in the car the word 'lip' gets a little repetitive. If anyone knows any other words I can use, let me know!

Also, I'm trying to put together a soundtrack to go along with the story. Please hit me with any suggestions you have. Thankyou!


	7. 7 The Beach

**Chapter 7  
**

**JPOV**

Dawnafus and I arrived at the beach a couple of minutes late. I couldn't help it if my hair just wasn't behaving today! It didn't help that Dawnafus insisted on driving with the top down we got out of the car, I noticed Nessie's unmistakable beautiful copper hair heading towards us. She was walking with who I presumed could only be Jacob.

And Jacob was HUGE. A good six and a half feet tall at least, a whole foot taller than me. Of course, Renesmee was of model height, so they went well together. He was also really good looking, and you could see he really loved Nessie just by the way he looked at her.

After our first introductions, me and Jacob sat on some white driftwood and chatted for a bit. Dawn dragged Ness off to fill her in on yesterday.

A group of guys came on to the beach and started to play around. I felt my head do a double take. There he was. That perfectly formed physique of 'the guy from Gym'. Thankfully I was wearing something I actually looked good in - my brown bikini under a cream vest top and dark brown skirt. Nessie had been right about the weather of course; lovely and sunny. Also surprisingly warm. I had left my cardigan in the car.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Dawnafus and Renesmee discussing something and giggling. Then Nessie stood up and got out a ball from her bag.

"Hey, Josephine, fancy a bit of a throw about?" she asked me smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, ok" I replied, tearing my eyes away from 'him'. If I didn't do something, I would have sat staring all afternoon, this would be a good distraction from my distraction. Dawnafus got out her book and settled down to read while Nessie, Jacob and I went to a clearer patch of beach to throw about the ball. It didn't escape my notice that we were moving closer to the

guys.

Nessie and Jacob could really throw. We stood in a triangle, both quite close to me, but as far away as possible from each other. They threw the ball lightly to me. I still managed to drop it most of the time though.

Then with an impish grin, Nessie called to me "go long!" and threw the ball. I saw it coming towards me, then flying straight past. I turned around just in time to see it hit someone in the back of the head.

I ran over to apologise, and almost had a heart attack.

It was him!

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I blurted.

"No problem" he replied. "That was some throw though, I'm impressed"

Great he was impressed, but not with me.

"It wasn't me, I'm the one who couldn't catch it." I said with a nervous laugh. I felt my face burning up. I was pathetic. But this was the opportunity I had been looking for. To finally talk to him! I could do this.

"I'm Josephine by the way" I said and I tentatively put out my arm. I was actually quite surprised when he took it.

"Chris" he replied. He was smiling. A gorgeous smile that brightened up his whole face. "Don't we have Gym together or something?" he asked. Had he noticed me? Wow. I tried to play it cool.

"Umm yeah I think so. It's not my best subject" cue the nervous laugh again. I looked down at the ground beneath me. I was inadvertently shifting the sand around with my foot. When I looked back up, he was still smiling at me, and not in a patronising kind of way.

But we had gone quiet. One of those awkward moments where you don't know what to say. I could have turned and walked back to my friends, but I wanted to stay with him, just in his presence, even if it was awkward.

Then I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Nessie jogging over.

"I guess I'd better get back" he said smiling.

"Yeah me too" I replied. He picked up the ball and handed it to me.

"See you at school then I guess."

"Yeah. See you then." With that awkward goodbye, we both went back to our friends.

I gave Nessie the evil she deserved when I reached her. My face was still warm from the blush. Then my emotions took over, and I squeaked. I couldn't stop grinning all afternoon.

I was actually looking forward to Gym tomorrow afternoon. And now I knew his name. Chris.

**DPOV**

When I woke up Sunday morning, I still had the same silly grin on my face from last night.

"Dawnafus hurry up and get dressed. We don't want be late!" It was amazing just how excited Josephine could get over things like this. Even more amazing that she was this perky in the morning.

I finally rolled out of bed a few minutes later. After I showered, I went to my wardrobe to pick out my clothes for the beach. I went with a pair of denim shorts, a black bikini top finished with a sheer white tunic top. I scraped my hair into a messy bun and finished it with a nice clip.

When we got to the beach, I saw Nessie with who I presumed was Jacob. He was wearing a pair of long combat style shorts, they fell just around his knees. He wasn't wearing any top. God, this guy was big! His muscular form was on display for everyone to see. He had lovely russet coloured skin and jet-black hair that was just a little longer than shoulder-length. Nessie had good taste in men. As they walked towards us Nessie curled her arm around his. They looked very much in love.

"Whoa, hello up there" I joked, craning my head up. He was a good foot taller than Josephine and me. "Sorry, I guess you get that a lot" I added quickly realising I may have offended him.

"Only a couple of hundred times" he laughed back. Good, I hadn't hurt his feelings. I had a feeling that Jacob and I had a similar sense of humour.

After a few more minutes talking, Nessie and I started to walk along the beach. I told her about my date with Darcy. When we got back to the driftwood, I saw Josephine was drooling over some guy down the beach. It was that blonde guy again.

"That's the bloke Josephine likes" I said, pointing him out to Nessie.

"He's cute" she replied with a smile.

"I wish I could come up with some way to force her to talk to him. I don't think she's noticed how he stares at her too."

"I've got an idea" Nessie said mischievously.

We began to giggle as we went over the finer points of the plan. I could have sworn I heard Nessie mutter something to herself like "So that's why Aunt Alice told me to bring a ball." As I wasn't sure that I had heard her correctly I decided not to question it.

I went off to read my book as Nessie put her plan into action. She took Jacob's hand and pulled him up with her. I never saw her say anything to him, but I assumed that she had whispered to him about the plan. He was unable to suppress his chuckle before throwing the ball.

I was glad that Josephine was enjoying herself with them. Then I heard Nessie shout "Go long!" and Josephine missed the ball, as I knew she would. I looked up to see it fly straight into the blonde guy's head. Ouch! That had to hurt!

Josephine ran over and after the initial ball-related embarrassment, it looked like she and he were actually talking. Nessie walked back over to me.

"It worked!" I squealed with delight, still watching them.

"I told you it would." She said smugly. "Well I better go save her" and with that Nessie went jogging off to where Jo and her mystery guy were still standing.

After a while we decided to get some lunch. I drove the four of us to the local Diner.

"Sweet ride Dawnafus." Jacob said in awe.

"Thanks" I replied looking smug. I loved it when someone appreciated my car choice. It was my pride and joy after all.

"You know if you ever need any help with the car. Jake here is the man. He's a mechanic." Nessie said proudly.

"Really? Do you think you could put a new stereo in for me?" I had been meaning to get that done since I had gotten the car.

"Sure, sure. Let me know when's a good time for you" he said shovelling a few fries into his mouth.

"Okay. Will do. Thanks" I replied before starting to eat my burger.

In between bites Josephine asked "So Jacob, how did you and Nessie met?" she loved to know about everyone's love lives.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. I caught him and Nessie give each other a look before he began.

"Umm... Well our families go way back. I've known Ness since she was born. Our parents always knew we would end up together." He gave a look at Nessie that implied there was an inside joke we had missed out on. He planted a kiss on her forehead and snaked his arm around her shoulder.

"That's so sweet" Josephine said with a dreamy smile.

"She's my brown eyed girl" He smiled before catching her mouth with his and kissing her gently.

Once they had broken from their sweet embrace I noticed for the first time Nessie's deep, chocolaty brown eyes.

"What do you do when Nessie's at school" I asked, we were really giving Jacob an interrogation. He didn't seem too bothered by it though.

"I work at the local garage fixing up cars. I love it." he beamed. He did seem to be a bit of a car fan.

The conversation carried on in much the same way for the next hour. I asked Jacob questions and he answered them. Josephine and Nessie started their own conversation about school and gossip. Jacob seemed like a really nice guy and I felt sure that we would become great friends.

I offered Nessie and Jake a lift home, but they said they were more than happy to walk. Nessie said they had to stop off somewhere on the way for more food anyway. This seemed a little strange to me since we had just eaten, but I let it go.

When Jo and I got home I went straight to bed. After my busy weekend I was shattered. I went to sleep dreaming about my new friends and then Darcy. I rather enjoyed _that _dream.

----------

**A/N** Thanks for reading this far. I have added a section on my profile to put little bits of info about the story. If there is anything you want me to explain, just ask **:)**


	8. 8 Double Date

**A/N** Sorry for the slow update! Been a busy week. Will get the next couple of chapters up a bit quicker!  
Thanks for reading :)

**Chapter 8 **

**DPOV**

It was Monday morning and I actually found myself excited to be going to school. It might have had something to do with a certain someone!

I dressed myself in a tight red top and denim mini skirt. The outfit was finished with a nice pair of ankle boots. I softly curled my hair and put a touch of makeup on. As Josephine walked past, she gave a look of approval.

"Cute outfit Dawnafus" she said with a nod.

I didn't have English until Tuesday, but I had a strong feeling that Darcy would find me.

I started the week with Drama again. Whilst I knew it would be cold in the room I decided not to wear any gloves. I got a few questions about my pale fingertips. It didn't even bother me when I got strange looks anymore.

Just before the bell rang Mrs Maslen-Leese announced that the auditions for the Christmas show would be held in two weeks at lunchtime in the Drama studio.

I bumped into Josephine in the corridor. I was on my way to Chemistry whilst she was on her way to Math. We talked about the upcoming audition and what I should use for it. Jo also started having various ideas about what the perfect outfit would be. I just smiled and nodded along with her. I didn't think that my clothes would make a difference on my acting ability. It probably had more to do with her wanting to dress me up again.

Things were certainly looking up in dreary Forks. Even the non-stop rain couldn't douse my spirits right now.

The day seemed to be flying by. Before long Nessie and I were walking to lunch.

"Are you and Jake doing anything this Friday night? I asked.

"No, I don't think so. Why?" was her reply.

"I just thought it might be nice for you, Jake, Darcy and me to go out together. Maybe we could go see a movie and then go eat?"

"Sounds good to me" she grinned excitedly.

As we continued our conversation, someone grabbed me from behind. They spun me around and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Afternoon gorgeous" he smirked.

"Hey you" I smiled before crashing my lips back to his. I went to deepen the kiss but he pulled away.

"Umm, Dawnafus I believe we have company" he said shifting his eyes to gesture to Nessie. "Hi, I'm Darcy" he offered her his arm.

"Nessie. I've heard a lot about you" she said whilst shaking his hand. I felt a crimson red flush spread all the way to my hairline.

"All good I hope" he said looking at me accusingly and placing a chaste kiss on my forehead. His hand was now resting on the small of my back.

"Nessie and I were just talking about going out this Friday night on a double date. What do you think?" I said, changing the subject slightly.

"Yeah. I'm cool with that. So, what do you want to go and see? Just remember that us guys don't want to see a chick flick" he answered furrowing his brows.

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing that new horror film. It's got something to do with twins. Looks good." I suggested.

"OK. Well I've got to go ladies. I'll see you tomorrow in English." He placed a quick kiss on my cheek and then left. He never seemed to be in the cafeteria at lunchtime. What did he do when he wasn't here?

"He's really sweet" said Nessie bringing my attention back to her.

"And he's really hot" I giggled.

The rest of the week passed by quickly. Things were much the same as my first week here. Darcy and I spent our time in English flirting with one another. He still asked me to model my outfit every day. I loved the interest that he showed in my appearance.

Gym had become the Chris and Josephine show. It was funny to watch, they were so awkward around one another. I could tell that they both liked each other but neither of them would ask the other one out.

Finally, it was Friday lunchtime and Nessie and I were talking about our double date tonight.

"Dawnafus, did I hear you right? You're going out on another date with that Darcy guy?" Clare interrupted.

"Yeah" I replied smugly. "Why?"

"It's just, he's got a bit of a reputation for getting what he wants from girls and then moving on. I don't want to see you get hurt like that" she said with genuine concern.

"I think I'll be okay, but thanks for the warning." It wasn't unheard of here for people to get the wrong impression. Just look at Nessie when she first started everyone hated her all because of a misunderstanding. I pushed the thought aside and deliberated instead on what I could wear tonight. Josephine had made plans to go out so I'd been left to my own devices.

…

Nessie picked us all up. She was driving a silver Volvo. It was gorgeous, but had nothing on my car.

During the film whenever I got scared I would bury my head into Darcy's chest. It felt nice there. He and Jake chuckled at the amount of times that Nessie and I would get scared.

"I still can't believe the way you guys screamed at the scene when the train went past" Jake laughed at mine and Nessie's expense as we discussed the film at dinner. We had chosen to eat at Bella Italia, and I was very much enjoying my pasta.

"I'm kinda wishing that I wasn't a twin right now." I sighed. Darcy pulled me close to him wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I'll protect you Dawnafus" he smiled placing a tender kiss on my forehead.

Before long it was time to go home. I had a really enjoyed myself tonight. Nessie had become my best friend here in Forks and Jake was great, he's so funny.

Just as we were about to leave the restaurant Darcy whispered into my ear "Dawnafus, I'm disappointed that I can't take you home with me tonight and pleasure you."

Did he really just say that to me? I responded by whispering "Me too." I saw a devilish grin appear on his face. I knew it wouldn't be long now before our relationship would progress to the next step. And I couldn't wait.

**JPOV**

Monday dragged. **So** slowly. The only benefit of my morning classes was to fill in Clare on what had happened over the weekend. Her squeal had almost gotten us in trouble when I had told her about Dawnafus and Nessie's plot with the ball. It turned out that Clare had quite a crush on another guy from my gym class. One of the guys that played with Chris. I promised to do some undercover work for her, in every sense I could, to get some info about him from Chris.

At lunch, I had just stuffed a rather large mouthful of sandwich into my gob when Chris came in. He looked over and smiled at me. I thought I would die. Dawnafus seemed to be on a high though. She had arranged to go on a double date with Ness and Jake.

If I didn't have a date with Chris by the weekend, I would have to find something to do. Staying home with mother and spying on my sister would not be on my agenda this time!

Finally gym came along. Of course, with the all too recent memory of lunch still playing in my head, I could only manage a short 'hullo'. Then luckily the coach called my name to join a team.

The rest of the week didn't go much better. Just the thought of Chris seemed to make me blush. I kept getting knowing looks from Clare and the others at the table. Dawnafus understood me a little better than the rest. We had always had a knack of feeling what the other was going through, and so knew best what to say, or not to say in certain circumstances. Right now though, she seemed too wrapped up in her own love life.

Sure Dawnafus had moved on from Matt quite quickly, but that was her way. When she fell for somebody, she fell hard and fast. If it broke down, she'd be crushed. Hopefully she'd meet someone else and the cycle restarted.

By Friday, I had made no headway on a conversation longer than a few words with Chris. And I only had a couple of classes left to go.

As I walked down the hall with Clare, I decided I needed plans, no matter what they were. I couldn't stay in again by myself.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" I asked Clare.

"Me and Laura were planning on going shopping. It's her Aunt's wedding or something and she needs an outfit." I felt my expression fall, and Clare must have noticed. She added "did you want to come with us?"

I gave her a smile. "You don't have to invite me out of pity. But I do rock when it comes to clothes shopping" I hedged. I wanted to go, but didn't want to force an invitation.

"Definitely! You have to get me a pair of heels like yours from Tuesday! I'll let Laura know you're coming" she said grinning.

We made plans and split up to go to class.

After school, Laura drove Clare and me to Port Angeles. I called home to let mum know what was going on. Dawn was getting better with her clothes since she had someone to try to impress, so I felt confident she would be ok with the date this evening.

We spent a couple of hours trying on dresses, looking for the perfect one. Laura was the only one in need of an outfit, but I always enjoyed trying on new clothes and ended up buying a gorgeous blue baby-doll for myself.

When Laura had successfully found her ideal dress, we decided to get some food.

"So how long have Stacey and Ryan been together?" I asked while I waited for my noodles to cool down.

"They've been 'together' for about three months, but they've been really close friends since, like, kindergarten. It had to happen sooner or later." Laura answered.

"Aww that's cool. I wish I had a boyfriend that could be my best friend too." I said.

"I just wish I had a boyfriend" Clare said with a giggle. "Speaking of, how goes the 'undercover' operation?" she asked, raising one eyebrow in my direction.

I let out a sigh. "Not well. I couldn't even manage a real sentence this week. He's just so gorgeous! How can I justify _him _ever liking _me_? Humph."

"Are you insane? You're hot! Plus he always checks you out at lunch, while you're too busy hiding your face!" she gave me a playful shove on my shoulder. "I can't believe you haven't noticed!"

By the time I got home that evening I felt a little better about myself. I hadn't known I had lost confidence in myself, until I received the boost from Clare. I decided that next week I would make the effort to actually have a conversation with Chris. I could do this!

...

**A/N** what do you think so far? Just to pre-warn you - Chapter 9 will contain a lemon. My first attempt at one, so I hope it meets expectations!


	9. 9 Audition LEMON!

**A/N **Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. **WARNING **- this chapter contains a lemon… enjoy! **;)**

**Chapter 9**

**JPOV**

The first Monday after my boost from Clare started well. We had finished algebra in Maths, so everyone was in a better mood. French went past quickly too. Then in English, I received an 'A' on my essay from the week before. I was feeling almost indestructible as I made my way to lunch.

I queued up to buy a drink and was tempted by the almost edible looking cakes on offer when I was interrupted.

"I wouldn't recommend it. They look alright, but they taste like plastic." I turned to see Chris stood behind me. He had a semi-smile on his face and looked so gorgeous I wanted to melt. I remembered what Clare had said and fought against the blush I could feel brewing beneath my skin. Apparently he liked me too, so surely he wouldn't mind a bit of conversation..

"Thanks" I smiled. "Umm…did you have a good weekend?" of all the things I could have said. At least it was a question. That would require an answer, which meant almost a conversation.

"It was ok. Mostly homework and band practice." We had been walking as we talked and had reached the till.

"Here let me get this" he reached round me and paid for my drink. I noticed he hadn't actually bought anything for himself.

"Oh, thank you." I smiled. Was this really happening? Maybe Clare had given him a speech too.

"Umm, do you want to sit with me today? There's a free table over there" he said tentatively, pointing to the left.

"Yeah, sure" I was really trying not to grin stupidly, but it was hard.

I looked over at my usual table and saw Dawnafus, Nessie and Clare all covertly watching me with big smiles on their faces. They were so obvious.

We sat down opposite each other. I wouldn't let us fall into that awkward silence this time.

"So you're in a band?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a small thing with a couple of mates. We don't even have a group name yet."

We carried on for a bit and I discovered they were a rock band and he played lead guitar, but refused to sing. It was surprisingly easy to talk to him. And since I had a huge crush on him, everything he said was sticking in my mind for future reference.

Too soon it seemed, lunch was ending. We got up to leave the canteen.

"See you in gym" he said with his gorgeous smile, as he walked off to class. He looked at pleased as I felt about the fact we had actually held a proper conversation.

As I exited the room, I was practically bundled by the girls.

"What happened!" "What did you say?" "What did he say?" "Did he ask you out?"

I wasn't quite sure who asked what.

"Calm down!" I giggled. "He warned me away from some cake and then we just got talking. He was telling me about his band."

"Ooh! He's in a band! Nice one Josephine!" Dawnafus squealed. She was just as excitable as me sometimes.

"Good thing about the cake. It tasted like plastic. Wish he'd of warned me" Nessie joked beside me.

I filled them in as quickly as possible on what we had talked about before we separated for our classes.

"Gym should be fun." Dawnafus winked just before she left.

She was right. I was on such a high from my brilliant day, even when I was hit in the head by the ball I laughed it off and carried on. Me and Chris didn't have another conversation, but we did say 'goodbye' and 'see you tomorrow' at the end of class. After changing, me and Dawnafus made a dash for the car.

Sod the rain, nothing could ruin my day.

**DPOV**

It was Monday lunchtime and me, Clare and Nessie were sat at our usual table. Where was Josephine? I scanned the cafeteria and found her at the till talking to Chris. Finally. They seemed to be having a proper conversation. "Hey guys. Check it out" I said pointing over to Jo.

"It's about time" Clare sighed. "Looks like my little talk worked" she smiled.

We spent the next five minutes watching them, trying to gauge how it was going. It looked to me as if it had gone well. Chris had pointed to a table and they went off to sit together. Josephine looked over at us a couple of times, but we all looked away and tried to hide our smiles.

When Josephine finally left the room we began firing questions at her. After about five minutes we had heard most of their conversation.

"Ooh! He's in a band! Nice one Josephine!" I squealed. I'm sure she knew I would approve. I kinda of had a soft spot for musicians. Matt had been a drummer, which meant he had very strong forearms…

A few days later it was audition time for the school play. I'd managed to rope Darcy into auditioning with me. We were doing a scene from Romeo and Juliet, it made sense as we had been studying it for the past three weeks.

"Next" Mrs Maslen-Leese called. It was our turn. I went up on stage with Darcy and strangely enough I wasn't nervous at all.

Darcy started the scene, raising his hand "If I profane with my unworthiest hand, This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this, my lips two blushing pilgrims ready stand, to smooth the rough touch with a gentle kiss." He planted a kiss on the back of my hand.

Then I began my line "Good pilgrim you do wrong your hand too much which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands, that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is Holy Palmers' kiss" I lifted my face to look longingly into his eyes.

"Have not Saints lips and holy Palmers too?"

"Ay Pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

There were a few more lines before he kissed me softly on the lips.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." I continued with the scene with shivers still running down my spine.

"Sin from my lips, O trespass sweetly urg'd: give me my sin again"

The scene ended with a passionate kiss. Darcy and I got lost in our own world. Are lips crashed with urgency and a longing for more. I arched my back whilst moving my hand up into his hair, entangling it with my fingers. His hand moved down my body, and began softly grazing my thigh, moving closer to the hem of my skirt…

"That's quite enough" Mrs Maslen-Leese interrupted looking slightly flustered.

We scurried away quickly. I was blushing intensely. How embarrassing!

"Do you want to get out of here?" Darcy asked huskily.

"Yes" I replied I knew what he was asking. With that we got in my car and I drove to his house.

As soon as we got through the front door our mouths were mashed against one another. He carried me up the stairs and into his bedroom.

We fell through the door, I began giggling against his mouth. He slammed me up against the wall our lips still crashing against each other. With our bodies pressed this close I felt his arousal. Our kisses grew more urgent, our tongues dancing moving from my mouth to his. He placed my arms above my head pinning them to the wall by my wrists. I writhed my hips against him as I became more impatient.

He used his spare hand to rip my shirt off, buttons went flying across the room. Within seconds he had unclasped my bra and discarded it onto the floor. He was now using both hands to grope me.

Now that I had regained use of my hands I wasted no time in removing his shirt. I ran my fingers down his well defined chest and stomach before taking hold of his belt buckle.

He broke away from my mouth and moved his tongue lightly down my jaw line pausing briefly at my collarbone. His mouth began gently teasing my nipple. I felt my arousal increasing with his continued ministrations.

I unbuttoned his jeans in one swift motion, before pulling the zipper down. I dipped my hand down under his boxers. I wrapped my fingers around him tightly as I gently stroked up and down his length. He moaned as he rolled his head back, still using his hands to massage me with increasing pressure.

His hands began to move down my body before coming to a rest on the top of my skirt. As he began to slowly remove my skirt, I stopped my pumping movements to remove the rest of his clothes in one fluid motion.

He crashed his lips to mine momentarily before trailing his kisses over my chest, down my stomach, then he was kissing me along my bikini line. I felt his teeth lightly graze against my thigh as he removed my underwear.

A few moments later I felt him slide into me. I softly moaned into his mouth. Once I had accommodated to his size I wrapped my legs around his waist driving him deeper. He tore his lips away from me and groaned. He moved his mouth down my jaw line and onto my collar bone where he began gently sucking. I loved when he did that. I pounded against him whilst he met me with his thrusts.

He grabbed hold of my bum and gently placed me down on his bed. He was on top of me, he lifted my legs over his shoulders and each time he slammed into me the pleasure I felt increased as he continually hit my G-spot. I moved my face closer to his and took his bottom lip between mine and gently sucked on it. We were panting into each others mouths. it wouldn't be long before we'd finish.

A few moments later we found that release.

"Mmmmm" I kissed him gently "Wow, that was...wow" it was all I could come up with in my post-coital state.

We laid there for five minutes before he turned to me saying softly "Err... Dawnafus I think you should leave now."

"Oh" I replied a little hurt.

"It's just my parents are going to be home soon." he added.

"Okay" I started picking my clothes up off the floor to go and get dressed. "Umm, have you got a shirt I could borrow or something" I said as I found my wrecked blouse.

"Yeah, just grab one from the wardrobe" he chuckled.

I kissed him goodbye after getting dressed. "Hmm, you even look sexy in my shirt" he smirked as I blushed.

Five minutes later I was in my car driving home.

...

**A/N** Please let me know what you thought of the lemon, as I have another planned quite soon!


	10. 10 The Weekend

**A/N Twilight characters aren't mine! In case you had forgotten..**

**Hope you're all enjoying this still!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**JPOV**

It was so obvious what Dawnafus had been up to when she came home after her audition.

Luckily I had managed to find Nessie and she gave me a lift home since Dawnafus had 'disappeared'. She drove way too fast for my liking though. I was clinging on to the seat the whole way home.

After a dinner of covert looks and expressions when mum wasn't looking, Dawnafus must have known I knew. I could read her so easily. We shared the same face!

I went to my room to sort out my books to do some homework. She came in a couple of minutes later.

"So do you think you got a part?" I asked without even turning around. I'd start with the audition, and work up to the private after party.

She walked over and sat on the bed, so we could see each other via my mirror.

"I'm not sure...it ended quite unexpectedly.." she said trying hard to hide her smirk, she was probably thinking back to what had happened.

"Go on.." I probed.

"Well I did that scene from Romeo and Juliet like I said I would. It ends with a kiss.." she stopped again. She was blatantly dragging this out just to annoy me. That was so Dawnafus.

"And...?"

"And...then it got a little out of hand" she ended with a giggle. This was going nowhere.

"Come on Dawnafus! Give me more!" I all but whined.

"OK, OK.. So we started making out at the end of the audition and Mrs Maslen-Leese basically told us to leave. So we left...and went back to his house." she was wearing such a naughty look.

"How far did you go?" I asked literally on the edge of my seat and leaning towards her.

She just smirked and lifted an eyebrow to answer me. I knew what that meant. I squeaked.

We spent the rest of the evening discussing what this meant, how talented he was, and where things would lead from here.

During all the excitement for Dawnafus, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She had found a guy, they had dated, and now they had actually sealed the deal. I had only just managed a conversation.

Back in England it was me that had all the confidence. But here, it was like role reversal.

Over the weekend, Dawnafus and I decided to do some exploring. Nessie always talked about going out hunting in the woods with her family and there was so much woodland around our new home, so we went for a walk.

After a few hours, we concluded there wasn't anything of much interest in the woods, and returned home sodden and cold.

Sunday was spent indoors, having learnt our lesson. Dawnafus seemed to be overly friendly to me. I think she was trying to make up for my lack of love life in comparison to hers.

She invited Ness and Jacob round for a few games on the Wii. It was a great laugh. Me and Dawn were beaten by miles, they were so quick! By the end of the weekend I was feeling quite a bit better. I had been given a boost of confidence from Clare, and proof from Dawnafus that she hadn't forgotten about me with her new bloke in the picture.

We were both quite looking forward to Monday, and the return of school. Something else that was very controversial to the way we were back in England.

**DPOV**

As I pulled into the driveway I hoped that nobody else was home. It would be a little bit difficult explaining why I was wearing Darcy's shirt. Though if I had to I'm sure I could come up with something convincing.

As I turned the key in the lock relief washed over me when it took two turns to unlock. That meant no one was home. Phew. I quickly ran upstairs to get changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

I couldn't hide anything from Josephine. All through dinner she was sending me these looks that suggested she knew. I should have known it wouldn't take long for her to figure it out. We shared a lot of facial expressions. This being one of them.

After helping Mum with the washing up I went to Josephine's room. I knew that she would be dying to know all the juicy gossip. We did tell each other everything after all. As per usual she broke me in gently asking about the audition. Until she had brought it up I had completely forgotten about it. I really hoped that I had gotten a part in the show. Hopefully mine and Darcy's little loss of control hadn't hindered my chances of getting a role.

Then we started to get down to what had occurred between me and Darcy this afternoon. I was doing my best to annoy her by dragging it out as much as possible. When I had finished with all the details she wanted to know, I noticed a look of sadness briefly flit in her eyes. I could see in her face that it was starting to get to her that things weren't moving along with Chris. It was coming up for Halloween in a couple of weeks. I couldn't believe it was already October. Maybe someone would be having a party; Halloween was a big celebration in America.

I went to sleep that night replaying my afternoon delight with Darcy in my head.

Saturday morning we decided to go out exploring. I was hoping the adventure would cheer Josephine up. Big mistake. All we got for our troubles was cold and wet. Damn rain.

Sunday we thought it best to stay indoors. After a couple of failed attempts to get hold of Darcy, I invited Nessie and Jake over and we started a little Wii tournament going. I would probably regret this tomorrow when I woke up with Wii pains in my shoulder.

Jake and Nessie were unbeatable. They both had excellent hand-eye coordination and lightning speed reflexes. Jake won, with Nessie in a close second. I suspected she might have thrown the last couple of rounds in his favour, since he seemed the type to sulk if he didn't win. We were all laughing away by the end. Even Josephine seemed to be more like her normal, bubbly self.

Hopefully tomorrow I would see Darcy. Not being able to talk to him all weekend had left me feeling a little worried. Was my performance that terrible? Or was he actually just busy?

* * *

**A/N Sorry this chapter's a bit short, I'll make it up with the next few!**


	11. 11 Fall

**Chapter 11**

**JPOV**

Monday went quite quickly. Our French teacher kept us in a little after the bell to drone on about our homework, so I was late to lunch. When I got there, Chris was already sat with his bloke mates. I went over to sit with the girls and ate my sandwiches while we gossiped.

In gym that afternoon, Chris didn't come over for a conversation but he did say 'hello' when I came in and we smiled at each other every time we caught each other's eye.

Things weren't progressing in the lightning speed that Dawnafus and Darcy's relationship had. But, in a strange way, I was sort of enjoying the chase.

The next day, Nessie and me were walking to lunch together. I was just staring into space ahead of me not really paying attention to anything when Nessie whispered "isn't that Darcy?"  
I focused my eyes where she was pointing, and recognized his scruffy hair a few metres in front. A crowd of other students making their way to lunch separated us, but I could just make out that he was walking with someone. I could see the back of their head, they had long, dark red hair.

"Who's that he's with?" I asked Ness.

"I think it's Sophie" she replied walking on her tiptoes for a better view. She looked at me and elaborated, "She's in a couple of classes with me. She's a bit...well...snobby, to put it politely."

"So what's she doing with Darcy?" it was a rhetorical question since neither of us knew the answer.

As we carried on to the cafeteria, Darcy and the girl went off in a different direction.  
I was thinking about following him, when we passed Chris. He smiled at me, so I pulled Ness over to him, fearing my pounding heart would drown out my brain and I wouldn't be able to form coherent sentences by myself. All thoughts of the girl and Darcy dissipated at the sight of Chris's smile.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked with as much confidence as I could muster. I could feel humungous butterflies whizzing around in my stomach. "This is Nessie by the way" I added quickly, before I could forget.

"Hi" he smiled at her. How was she not dazzled by his smile? I suppose when you're as gorgeous as Ness, how could anyone have that effect? I started to get a little paranoid that he would ignore me and start chatting to her instead. Why did I have to bring my most gorgeous and perfect looking friend over here with me? "I'm good." he replied facing me again. "How was your weekend?" he asked me.

"It was fun. Ness and her boyfriend came over and we had a bit of a games tournament" I thought I would subtly drop the hint that she had a boyfriend. I saw Nessie roll her eyes at me.

"Totally whooped your butt" she muttered with a sly smile.

"sounds cool." he said with a chuckle. "Well I'd better go meet the guys. See you around." he turned and walked off towards the cafeteria. When he had gone, I grabbed Nessie's shoulder and muttered a sort of whimper. He was so fit!

She just laughed at me and held me upright. "Shall we go get some lunch now?" she asked.

...

That evening I went out to the local diner with Clare and Laura, just to hang out. Dawnafus had gone round Jacob's with Nessie to get her car radio sorted.

Like usual, it was pouring with rain. However, I had decided to dress up a little this evening...in case we bumped into anyone tall, blonde and gorgeous. I was wearing a skirt and some lovely heels I bought a few weeks ago, but hadn't had the chance to wear out yet.

It turned out I had dressed up for nothing though, Chris wasn't there. I still enjoyed myself as we ate our burgers and fries, and talked about school and the fact that there was a Halloween party coming up next weekend.

Apparently, it would be at some jock's house, but everyone was invited. It would also be fancy dress. That became our next topic for conversation - what to wear. Clare declared that she would be going as a cat, since she had seen a great costume online and had already decided she wanted it anyway.

After a few hours, we started to gather up our things to leave. We made our way to the door, and then one by one made a dash through the rain to the car. Laura went first, as it was her car and she had to unlock it. Then Clare went, using her handbag to cover her head, which didn't really work since it was so small.

Then it was my turn. As I started my dash, I caught my left heel on the step. With my right foot I tried to steady myself, but my new shoes just slipped against the wet ground. I started to fall.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. As I tumbled down the steps, instead of fearing that I would break my neck, all I could think was 'why did I have to wear a skirt today?" and "ahh! It's all wet!" Although I'm not sure if I said anything aloud other than 'Ahh!"

Then I felt my head hit something sharp and everything went black.

**DPOV**

One minute I was handing Jake a screwdriver and the next minute I was being picked up by him. I'd blacked out and collapsed.

"Something's wrong with Josephine" I screamed out, panic flowing through me. I felt a familiar feeling of fear wash over me. I could feel that something had happened to my sister.

"What are you talking about?" Nessie asked. She had walked out of the house when she heard the commotion.

"It's why I blacked out. Because she did" I tried to explain. I began to cry with concern for my sister.

"Hang on a minute" Nessie said pulling out her mobile phone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"Umm the hospital, to see if they have had anyone brought in matching Josephine's description" she said walking away.

"Oh God" My legs gave out and I would have hit the floor again had Jake's strong, hot arms not been there to catch me. He sat me down sideways in the passenger's seat with my legs out the open door.

"Thanks" I said turning my head to face him. I started biting my nails as I nervously awaited Nessie's return.

"How bad is she?" I asked as soon as Nessie came back.

"It's nothing that serious. She fell. She's sprained her ankle and has got a tiny cut on her head from where she hit the ground. Their probably going to keep her in for observation over night, just to be on the safe side."

"I need to go to the hospital" I stated. My voice was higher and slightly shaky.

"You may as well let Jake finish installing your stereo, he's only going to be about ten more minutes. Besides their probably still treating Jo and you won't be able to see her yet." Nessie seemed to be acting a little strange, as if she was keeping something from me.

"All done" Jake said proudly, pulling himself out from the car.

"Thanks. I better go" I said climbing over to the driver's seat.

"Are you sure you don't want us to go with you. Keep you company?" Nessie asked.

"No. It's alright, I'm gonna pop home and pick up Mum. It's already quite late and she's probably worried about us" I felt guilty for not calling Mum as soon as I knew. I just figured it would be better if I were there when I told her. I knew she would want to get to the hospital just as badly as I did.

I peeled out of Jake's driveway and went speeding off home.

When I got home the first thing I did was try calling Darcy. I got his answer machine.

"Darcy it's Dawnafus, Jo's been in a little accident and is at the hospital. It's nothing too serious. I'm going over there now and I could really use a hug. Hope I hear from you soon. Bye."

"Girls, is that you?" Mum called as she came down the stairs. "Dawn what's happened?" she must have seen the red, puffy eyes.

"It's Jo. She's at the hospital, she fell or something."

"What? Let me get my keys" she ran off into the kitchen to pick them up.

We were in Mum's car on the way to the hospital.

"How bad is she hurt" she asked in an urgent, panicky voice.

"I think she's hurt her ankle" I answered.

We spent the rest of the journey in anxious silence.

When we arrived at the hospital Mum went running over to the front desk. "Do you have a patient by the name of Jo Rittlerup?" Mum asked.

"Let me check…Yes" a stout old lady with a purple rinse answered. "Just down the hall and to the right."

"Thanks" I called out as we went swiftly down the corridor.

In the room we saw Clare and Laura sat outside a closed curtain.

"Mum this is Clare and Laura, this our Mum" I said quickly, being anxious to go and see Josephine.

"Hi Ms Rittlerup" Clare said politely.

"Hi" Mum said with a tense smile, then her eyes flicked back to the curtain. I'm sure that Clare would understand that Mum was more worried about Jo then being pleasant at the moment.

She pushed open the curtain and the two of us went through. Wow her doctor was fit.

**JPOV**

Hmm...What was that smell? I recognised it but couldn't quite place it. I opened my eyes to see worried faces all watching me. I realised I was lying on a hospital bed. That explained the smell - disinfectant. I was in hospital. But why?

"Oh Josephine! Are you OK? How's your head?" Clare asked frantically as my eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" I mumbled as I woke up some more. I could feel a slight throbbing above my eyebrow...what had happened to me?

"Apparently you slipped down some steps and hit your head when you fell. You have a slight laceration on your forehead, and your right ankle is quite swollen, but otherwise you seem to be fine," a velvety voice told me. A young doctor had walked in through the curtain. He was very good looking, even if he was a bit old for me. At least the girls weren't staring at me now though. "I'm Doctor Cullen and I would like to do a couple of quick tests to check for any signs of a concussion, if you wouldn't mind?" he asked.

I felt a bit of a blush start, and nodded. Clare and Laura were made to stand outside the curtain for a moment while he shone a light in my eyes.

"Cullen... are you related to Renesmee?" I asked, trying to make it sound like polite conversation. Truth is, neither me or Dawnafus had met any of Nessie's family. She would change the subject if they came up in conversation.

"Mmhmm." he answered. I took this to mean 'yes', but he didn't seem to want to elaborate. "Now if you could stand up for me, I would like to check your ankle."

I twisted my body and dangled my legs over the side of the bed, before tentatively putting weight on my right foot.

"Ow ow!" it hurt more than I had expected it to.

After a bit of poking, prodding and "does this hurt?" Dr. Cullen deduced I had twisted my ankle.

While he had been doing this Dawnafus and Mum had turned up.

"The swelling will go down in a couple of days, and you should be walking fine in no time." He assured me. "The cut on your forehead will heal quickly, its not a case for stitches. I would like to keep you in overnight however, to keep an eye out for a concussion."

Dawnafus seemed a little confused as he said this, but I let it pass.

"Oh sweetie are you OK? You should be more careful on the slippery ground!" Mum said giving me a quick kiss on the forehead. Then she turned and pounced on the doctor, dragging him off to ask her own questions and make sure I was going to be fine. I noticed she was blushing slightly too. Well, he was a very good looking man.

"Hey sis, you alright?" I asked Dawnafus. She had an odd expression on her face.

"Yeah, just thinking.." she trailed off. "Was that the first time he mentioned keeping you here over night?"

"Yeah, why?" That was an odd question.

"It's just, well, when I knew you had hurt yourself.. I blacked out too" she added in explanation. I nodded as I understood. We usually felt it when something had happened to each other. She carried on. "Anyway, I was with Ness and Jake. Nessie called up the hospital to see whether you had been brought in. She said you had cut your head and twisted your ankle, then said you might have to stay overnight."

She sighed and sat on the bed next to me. "He's only just deduced you have a twisted ankle, and then said he'd keep you in...so how did Nessie know that half an hour ago?"

That did seem strange. I thought I'd add in a little more detail to the mix.

"You know that gorgeous doctor that Mum's questioning now? Well his name is Doctor Cullen. I did ask if him and Nessie were related, but he only hummed an answer and then changed the subject. I think there's something a bit odd about her family."

"Maybe. Well, I still like Nessie, and most people have a weird family. I'm sure there's an explanation for it all."

We chatted for a little bit more about how our evenings had been post-blackouts. Then after a lecture about the kind of shoes I wear from Mum, they left to get me some fresh clothes for the next day.

The girls stayed for a few minutes longer, but I could see it wasn't for my benefit. They just wanted to check out the doctor some more. I couldn't blame them. Soon enough though, they left too.

* * *

**A/N I have started a new story. It's this story but from Nessie's point of view. Please check it out and let me know what you think.**


	12. 12 Complicated

**A/N In case you I hadn't mentioned it in a while - Twilight and all the characters aren't mine.. I wish!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**DPOV**

It hadn't taken long for things to settle down after Josephine's accident. I still had a few people come up to me asking about her.

I was on my way to English. Like usual, I couldn't contain my excitement on being able to see Darcy. He had acted quite strangely yesterday in class. Apparently he had been away camping over the weekend and his cell ran out of battery. I believed him then, but why hadn't he answered when I called last night?

I reached the classroom and there he was, looking even more gorgeous than the last time I saw him, if that was possible.

"Morning beautiful" he said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Hi" I practically drooled. "Didn't you get my message yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah but I only just heard the message this morning. Sorry about your sister" he said with a gorgeous smile. it threw me off my train of thought for a moment.

"Thanks. She was discharged today. It really wasn't very serious." I mumbled as I smiled back at him.

"Sorry I wasn't there for you. Do you still want that hug?" he smirked.

"Yeah" I said walking into his open arms. "Thank you" I said as I snuggled into his chest, inhaling his cool scent.

Near the end of the lesson, I leant over to him.

"Do you want to go out sometime this week? I'm free most nights" I asked, reaching for his hand.

"Sorry Dawnafus, I can't this week I'm super busy." he used the hand I was reaching for to scratch behind his ear.

"Oh, okay" I sighed. What was going on?

After English, he didn't even walk me to my next lesson like he usually would. He just said something about having to get to his next class early. Had I done something wrong?

Finally I had Biology and I was looking forward to interrogating Nessie about the doctor.

"Hi Dawnafus. Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, having seen my mischievous smile.

"Well, Josephine was treated yesterday by a Doctor Cullen. Are you related to this Doctor Cullen?" I asked.

"Err yes. He's my Grampa..."

I burst out laughing, "Nessie, if you're going to lie at least make it possible. There's no way that guy is old enough to be your Grandpa." She sat there looking pensive for a few moments before continuing.

"It's complicated. I'd rather not get into if you don't mind."

"Okay" I relented, a little disappointed that I hadn't really found out any more information.

Why was it whenever I brought up Nessie's family she clammed up?

The rest of the lesson was spent doing experiments. I'm glad that Nessie was my lab partner, chemistry was not one of my strong subjects.

**JPOV**

The next few days went by quite quickly. I had missed one day of school after my accident, but everything was back to normal soon enough. My ankle didn't even hurt much anymore. I guess I was just a quick healer.

The buzz about my accident died down as quickly as I healed. Everyone was too excited about the upcoming party. Of course, that included us too.

"I have found the perfect outfit!" squealed Dawnafus as she sat down. We were sat at lunch and it seemed that only me and Nessie were still undecided about what to dress as.

"What is it?" Clare asked.

"An Angel! Its so gorgeous." She answered with a grin. She went into detail to describe it to the others. I had already seen it of course. We had been searching the internet the night before trying to find ideas.

Her outfit consisted of a short white skirt, skimpy white tank top and lots of feathers.

"Looks like it's just you and me left then Ness." I said turning to her. "Is Jacob coming?"

"Of course" she said with a smile.

"Why don't you do a joint fancy dress idea?" I asked.

"I am not going as a horse's butt!" she laughed.

"No! I meant go as a couple! Like Beauty and the Beast or Fred and Wilma Flintstone?" I suggested.

"There's no way either of them could be a beast" Dawnafus piped in. "They're such a gorgeous couple!"

"Thanks Dawnafus" Renesmee said with a slight blush. She would never believe us when we said how pretty she was. She agreed wholeheartedly about Jake though.

Soon enough it was time for gym. Mum had written a note to the school explaining about my ankle, so I was made to sit out the whole lesson, watching from the bleachers. It was possibly the best PE lesson I'd had so far.

The class was split into two groups, then played dodge ball against each other.

Chris was usually one of the best athletes in the class but he got hit out almost as soon as the game began. He came over and sat next to me. I felt the oh-so familiar blush starting up again in my cheeks.

"Hey I heard about your ankle. How are you?" He had a genuine look of concern in his eyes.

"I'm OK thanks. Just a little slip" I replied with that same nervous giggle. I never seemed to have the courage to talk to him without someone there for back up.

"Hope it gets better soon" he smiled.

"Yeah, it hardly hurts now. But I'm not going to tell Coach that. Anything to get out of Gym" I smiled back.

After a little pause, in which we watched a couple of guys scream like girls but get hit out anyway, he turned to me again.

"So, are you, maybe, going to this Halloween party?" he asked.

"Yeah, definitely. I'm struggling to come up with an outfit though. What are you going as?" I asked back.

"Umm..I haven't really thought about it. but I'm sure you'll look good whatever you wear" he smiled again then turned back to the game in front of us. My face was burning.

Before our silence could go on for too long, Dawnafus was out of the game and came to sit in front of me, leaning back against my legs.

"Hey Dawnafus, nice job for lasting so long. Oh, have you met Chris?" I said trying to sound casual. I twisted so I was in between them, "Chris, this is my sister Dawnafus."

"Hey, nice to meet you" he said shaking her hand. It looked quite awkward since she was sat at an odd angle to him.

After the initial meet and greet, Dawn turned to face Chris a bit more.

"So Chris, which one of your friends is Troy?" she asked with a smirk. I had forgotten all about my mission to find out about the bloke Clare liked. I'd have to thank Dawnafus later.

"The guy over there waving his top around his head." he laughed. Apparently the game had finished. "Why do you ask?" he added to Dawn. I saw him give me a sideways look. Was that uncertainty? Did he think I liked the other guy? I decided to step in.

"Cliché I know, but our friend fancies your friend" I giggled, Dawnafus giggling along with me. Gah, we really were typical teenage girls sometimes.

"Well he's single too, and he should be going to the party." the coach blew his whistle implying gym was over and everyone started getting up.

"See you later" Chris said smiling his dazzling smile again then making his way to the changing rooms.

If Dawnafus hadn't been there to drag me in the opposite direction, I don't think I would have ever stopped staring after his tight little

It was Friday afternoon and Josephine and I had just got back from school. After changing out of our soaking clothes, we sat down for dinner with mum.

"Girls, this weekend is the business trip that I've been trying to put off." Mum said with a sigh as we tucked in to our Bolognese. "I leave first thing tomorrow morning."

Me and Josephine shared a glance with each other, both thinking about the free house and the possibilities.

As if she read our minds, mum carried on.

"Before you plan anything, I've arranged that you will both be staying with Nessie's family. I spoke to her Granny, Esme, on the phone. She was very nice and reassured me you would be safe. Please promise me the two of you will behave and listen to everything they tell you."

"Yes Mum" we said together, I rolled my eyes. I was kind of excited to be staying with the Cullen's. Finally, I would get to meet Nessie's parents.

**A/N The next chapter is suuuper long! I just need to tweak and perfect it then I'll stick it up as soon as!**


	13. 13 Halloween LEMON!

**A/N This chappy is suuuper long! and I warn you now there is a good long LEMON involved! Hope you enjoy it :)****Chapter 13**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**DPOV**

It was the day of the big Halloween House Party. Nessie and Jake were being dropped off at our house, then I would drive us all to the party. Afterward we would go back to the Cullen's, Nessie having agreed to give me directions.

I was looking forward to tonight. Darcy had told me that he would be making an appearance. I hadn't seen him all week, apart from in English. Plus he was acting a bit odd lately, I hoped a bit of alcohol and fun might help things out.

We had a bit of time before we needed to get ready, so Josephine and I ate some dinner while half watching the TV.

"How's the ankle?" I asked, looking over to Josephine.

"It feels back to normal. I think I'll be able to wear my new heels tonight" she grinned.

"Is that a good idea?" I asked, with concern. It was classic Josephine, putting fashion before her health.

"I'll be fine" she said, rolling her eyes.

After we had eaten and cleaned up, Josephine left to go and get ready. I carried on watching the telly as I waited for my turn in the bathroom.

A couple of hours later I was dressed in my tiny white top and mini skirt. I was just sorting out my halo when I saw Josephine's reflection in the mirror. I turned to face her, my mouth almost hanging open.

She was wearing a skin-tight, pvc nurse's dress, held together in the front by a solitary zip, that ran the length of the dress. Being Josephine, she hadn't zipped the dress all the way up, exposing her cleavage. She topped it all off with pillar-box red lipstick and shoes and had a nurse's hat clipped into her perfectly curled hair.

"Wow. You look hot in that outfit. Are we trying to impress someone Josephine?" I teased.

She blushed before replying "Maybe."

I heard the doorbell, and made my way downstairs. It must be Nessie and Jake, although I thought it was a tad odd that I hadn't heard a car pull up in the drive. I opened the door and had to stifle a laugh as I took in their matching cave-people outfits. Jake was waving a club around his head.

"Come on Josephine" I called upstairs. I grabbed my feathery wings, clothes for the weekend and car keys and we made our way to the party. We passed loads of kids Trick or Treating and students we recognised heading towards the same house as us.

I parked down the road and we walked towards the party. I could hear the music clearly already.

**JPOV**

We walked through the door and entered the party, it was already quite busy. I recognised the tune playing as Nirvana - Smells like teen spirit. There were different characters all over the place. We passed witches, mummies, and a lot of fake blood. Nessie and I went to put all our coats away while Dawn went with Jacob to find some drinks.

We found them again in a corner by the sound system. We all had a couple of drinks and then started dancing in front of the massive speaker. Jacob said he hadn't had enough to drink yet so just sat back and watched Nessie.

As I danced, I drained the last of my third Malibu and coke. I was the only one finished so I tapped Dawnafus on the shoulder and pointed at my empty glass then nodded my head in the direction of a refill. She understood me so I went off to get my next drink. On the way, someone grabbed my arm.

"Ah a nurse, just what I was looking for. I think I need some assistance" Chris said to me with a wink. As I took in his appearance, I understood the joke. He was covered in stuck-on cuts and gashes with fake blood dried down the side of his face. His clothes were ripped to reveal parts of his chest.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. **"**How can I help?"

Both of us had a naughty smirk on our faces. Then we were kissing. None of the slow sissy stuff either. We had our tongues battling against each other in pure passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and had to stand on my toes to reach. He had one arm around my waist helping lift me up to his face, and the other around my back pushing me into him even more. I was in heaven. He tasted like beer, but it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would.

I could hear Feeder playing. I had never really loved this particular song, but I knew it would always make me happy from now on.

After a couple of minutes we pulled away to catch our breath. I had that grin back on my face, and so did he. Then he looked away from my face and around the room.

"Come with me" he said. The music was loud enough nobody around us would have heard. I nodded and he took my hand, gently tugging me out of the main room and up the stairs. He finally found the room he was looking for and pulled me in to it.

It must have been the master bedroom of the house. It was huge. A giant double four-poster bed against the wall in front of us and double doors leading to a balcony on our right. At this point Chris stopped tugging, he seemed to doubt himself. So, still holding his hand, I led the way to the bed. We sat on it and I lifted my head to kiss him again. We started a little slower this time. Just stroking each other's tongues with our own. As it went on, we got a little more passionate. He had one of his arms around my waist again, while his other hand explored my body.

He was stroking my arm, then my waist, then went down to my leg. Stroking down to my knee, then returning. Instead of going back up my waist, he dipped his hand under my mini dress and up to my hips. He moved his hand between my thighs and started to rub against my underwear. I couldn't help but let out a little moan into his mouth. He carried on stroking me, while kissing me with extra enthusiasm.

And I kissed and stroked back. I had one hand tangled in his hair pulling his face down and closer to mine, with my other hand had found a way through his ripped shirt, to his muscular chest. There was a slight patch of hair, and as I worked my way down, I could feel his perfect abs. I pulled my hand back out and started undoing his shirt so I could feel the whole of his chest and finally check it out properly.

He seemed to have the same thought about me as he pulled his hand out from under my skirt and unzipped my dress. I slid it off my shoulders as he slipped out of his shirt. We stopped kissing and looked each other over.

He was gorgeous. He looked SO much better with his top off. I couldn't help myself, suddenly my hands were all over him and I was kissing him again, pushing into him as much as was possible. He lifted me up and I straddled his lap. However, he still had his jeans on. Still kissing him, I lifted up and fiddled with his button and zip, finally managing to get it undone. He lifted up his hips, and I pulled down his trousers and boxers in one go.

Before I could do anything else, he pulled away.

"Hold on a minute" he said. I climbed off him and he got his wallet out of his jeans pocket. After extracting a condom, he put the wallet away. I took the packet out of his hand and pushed him back onto the bed.

I lay on the bed next to him and we started kissing again. He pushed my bra out the way and started massaging my breasts. I returned the favour by taking hold of him and pumping my hand up and down. I sat up just enough to free my other hand and put on the condom. He pulled off my underwear and I climbed on top of him again. I sat down slowly, savouring the feeling of him entering me. He groaned as I sighed. I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled myself up then thrust myself down repeatedly. Instead of kissing me, he started sucking on my nipples. I couldn't help but moan again.

"You're gorgeous" he whispered to me between licks. I didn't want to say the same thing back, even if it was so VERY true, so I returned the favour by bucking harder and faster. He groaned his appreciation.

We carried on like this, until I felt that familiar feeling rising in me. I could hear myself moaning and I knew I was probably getting louder, but I couldn't help it right now. Just as I felt the warmth rushing through my whole body, Chris groaned into my neck and pushed in to me as far as possible.

He fell backward on to the bed, with me landing on his chest. We were both panting heavily, having thoroughly enjoyed ourselves.

I got up and put my underwear and dress back on, while he put on his clothes. Then he took my hand, pulled me into a tight embrace, and kissed me passionately again.

"I suppose we should get back to the party" I said with a sigh. I was quite happy to just stay here and make out with Chris all night.

"Yeah I guess so" he smiled. Still holding my hand, we walked out the room and down the hall. When we passed a bathroom, I stopped.

"Hold on just two minutes?" I asked as I went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, my face was flushed and my eyes were bright. Luckily our position had spared my hair. I dabbed some water on my face, to cool down my heated skin.

I rejoined Chris and we went downstairs. Looking around I saw Dawnafus dancing alone where I had left her. Nessie and Jacob were next to her making out. Hmm, where was Darcy?

"Let's go and see Dawnafus" I called over the music to Chris. Still holding his hand, I led the way across the room.

On the way, I heard my name being called. I turned and saw the dark hair of a girl I recognised from one of my classes being whirled around as she danced on top of a table. Her name was Sumina, and she had stopped momentarily to call my name and wave then carried on with her drunken dance. I waved back trying not to laugh at her state.

We finally managed to push our way through everybody over to Dawnafus.

"Hey sis, you alright?" I asked. I must have still glowed a little in the face or something because she had such a knowing look right now. She looked at me then Chris then back to me and raised her eyebrow.

"I'm fine, and I'm guessing you're good too" she said with a smirk. "Hello Chris, I hope you're looking after my sister." she added with a touch of sarcasm.

I decided to change the subject quickly.

"Where's Darcy? You seem a bit third-wheely with those two" I pointed at Nessie and Jacob with my thumb. They must have heard me, because they parted for a moment to apologise. Then they carried on.

"Umm, I don't know. I guess he couldn't make it after all." she replied, a bit disappointed.

"Are you the girl Darcy's seeing lately then?" Chris asked. This seemed a little odd. Dawnafus and Darcy were all over each other at school whenever they got the chance, had he not noticed?

"Yeah" Dawnafus answered with the same bemused expression I must have been wearing.

"Want to dance?" he said suddenly turning to me.

"Sure" I said with a grin. I know it was selfish, but all thoughts of Dawnafus and Darcy escaped me right then as he twirled me on the spot.

He led me away from Dawnafus then whispered into my ear as we danced close "I don't know how to break this to your sister, but Darcy is a bit of a player."

"We heard that before, but she didn't want to believe it. Dawnafus only recently got over her boyfriend back in England" I replied. I was a bit worried that everyone seemed to be saying the same thing about Darcy. However, until Dawnafus saw proof, she would never believe anybody. She was so stubborn like that.

Before we could carry on the conversation, Nessie caught my shoulder.

"Time to go Josephine. Cops are here" she said urgently. "Jake and Dawnafus have gone to get the car. I said we'd get the coats."

"Oh! OK. Well I guess I'll see you at school?" I said turning back to Chris.

"Definitely" he replied with a crooked smile. "I'd better get the guys. See ya later." he kissed me quickly on the lips, then ran into the crowd.

Renesmee and I made our way to the downstairs bedroom that had been used as a dumping ground for coats.

As I opened the door, I could hear moaning. I decided against turning on the light, I didn't exactly want to see what was happening.

"Uh oh, cover your eyes Nessie" I said with a giggle. However, when I looked around for our coats the light caught on someone's face. Darcy's face. I froze in shock. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could see knelt in front of him was that same girl with long dark red hair from school. Nessie grabbed our coats, then my arm. Before I left, I had to do something.

"You bastard!" I screamed. He opened his eyes and looked at me in horror. The girl stopped and twisted round to see what was going on.

"Dawnafus! I can explain.." he said trying to pull up his trousers.

"Wrong twin, you prick. Dawnafus is the nice one. You just wait til I'm through with you!" I shouted. As I tried to advance, Nessie pulled on my arm and practically dragged me out of the room. Damn she was strong.

"Josephine, we have to go! Cops remember! We'll deal with him later." Nessie said as she pulled me out of the party.

She was right and by the time we got out of the house, I wasn't fuming quite so much. I was worried. How could I break this to Dawnafus?

I looked at Nessie and noticed she must have been thinking the same thing. Then Dawn's car pulled up.

**DPOV**

Whilst Josephine and Nessie went to get the coats, Jake and I went to get the car. I wasn't going to let Josephine walk down the road in those heels. Not when she'd been drinking.

"If I haven't said it before, sweet ride" Jake said, eyes roaming my Camaro.

"Its only like the millionth time you've said it. But I don't tire of hearing it" I chuckled.

As we pulled up to the house, Josephine and Nessie were standing at the end of the driveway, coats in hand waiting for us. They both appeared to have the same anxious expression on their faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked as Josephine got in to the passenger seat. Nessie sat in the back with Jacob.

"Umm…start driving. I'll tell you in a minute." she replied.

I peeled away from the curb. I could feel the worry emanating from her.

"Did someone do something? Was it Chris? Did he hurt you?" he had seemed nice enough though.

"No, it's nothing like that" she said. I knew something had happened between them tonight, but that obviously wasn't the problem here. I'd grill her about that later. At the moment I had to know what had her and Nessie so worried.

"Then what is it?" I almost shouted. I was getting angry. We told each other everything. Why wouldn't she tell me now?

With a look of anguish, she finally said "it's Darcy, Dawnafus."

"Oh my God, is he ok? He's not hurt is he?" I panicked. Was that why he hadn't turned up?

"No.." she began to continue. Whatever she was trying to tell me was difficult for her. "Umm…Nessie and I went to get the coats. When we got there we found Darcy in there with some girl"

"And?" I asked. I felt a tad more relaxed now. So Darcy and a girl were in a coatroom together. Big deal. He was a gentleman, probably helping her find something.

"Well…she was…giving him head."

"Okay, yeah, whatever. Good one Josephine" I scoffed.

"I'm telling you the truth Dawnafus" she said starting to well up.

"You're drunk Jo and I don't know what you think you saw. I know Darcy wouldn't do that to me. She was probably helping him find something."

"I'm not lying and I'm not drunk." she all but shouted at me. "Ask Nessie, she saw it all too."

Nessie had been quiet until this point.

"Dawnafus you should listen to your sister."

"Not you too?" I glanced at her reflection in my rear-view mirror. "No! No, he wouldn't do this to me." I shouted as tears began to spill down my cheeks. Some might say I was in denial. Both my sister and my best friend were telling me that my boyfriend was cheating on me. I searched for some reason why they would want to hurt me like this. Of course, I came up empty.

"I can show you" Nessie said quietly.

I looked at Josephine. She was turned in her seat to face Nessie and had a confused expression on her face.

I felt Nessie's warm hand touch my shoulder. Suddenly images of Darcy and a red-haired girl flashed in my mind. My eyes were streaming with tears and I lost focus of the road.

Then Josephine screamed. I blinked the tears out of my eyes just in time to see a deer in the road. As I swerved to miss it, I hit a slippery patch of water, and lost control of the car as it aquaplaned. We slid around and ended up headed straight for the forest. I grabbed Josephine's hand and sobbed, "I'm so sorry!"

Then it all went black.

* * *

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N Joking!! told you this chappy was long! I'm going to leave you all in suspense while I catch up the story from Nessie's POV. Hope you like it so far!**


	14. 14 Decisions

**A/N I know right!! FINALLY!! Thanks to everyone out there reading my stories and especially to those reviewing me. It makes me tingle :)  
A Ginormous thank you to my unofficial beta - Bee87 for her help on chapters past, present and future! Cheers matey!  
OK..well I know it's been an age since I updated...so I'll stop my blithering and say... ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

**JPOV**

"…I didn't know it would shock her so much!…I know, I know, but I'm so used to people knowing what it's like…sorry. Can you help her though?…Please don't let her die, she's my best friend!…OK…Oh yes she is…OK I'll be there as soon as Grandad Charlie turns up."

That was Nessie's voice, and she sounded panicked. Who was going to die? What happened?

Opening my eyes, I slowly tried to move and realised I was lying on the wet ground. I managed to push myself up onto my elbows, but the pain I felt in my chest was suddenly too much and I fell flat again.

"Don't move Josephine!" Nessie called as she made her way back over to me. "My Grandad Charlie is on his way, he's the sheriff, and he'll have someone deal with Dawn's car. We'll take you to my Grampa's then. He's the doctor that saw you when you fell. You've been badly cut and I think you might have some glass still in some wounds."

I took her advice, not that I intended trying to get up again, and took the chance to just look around. There was glass everywhere, and the wreck of Dawn's car on the side of the road. Through the pain in my head, I tried to remember what had happened. Then it all came rushing back.

"What did you do to her?" I said, my voice came out a lot quieter than I had wanted. I tried to clear my throat then managed to shout it. "What did you do to my sister?"

Nessie's face looked guilty, worried, and anxious. But I knew it was her fault. She just touched her and Dawn had been blinded or something, then we were suddenly aiming for a tree. Now Dawn was gone.

"Where is she?" I roared with as much gusto as I could.

"Jacob has taken her to my house. Like I said my Grampa will be able to help." she took a deep breathe then carried on "I can explain everything that happened."

I didn't say anything, just looked at her waiting for her explanation. At this point, I noticed that she didn't have a scratch on her. Her clothes seemed slightly ripped, but there was no blood or grazes or anything.

"I have this gift…" she started. I didn't judge her yet; in fact I hoped whatever BS story she came up with would distract me from the pain in my chest.

"I can show people my thoughts, by putting my hands against their exposed skin."

I raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Let me show you.." she tentatively put her hand out, then checked me over for what I assumed was a place she could touch me without causing me any more pain. She decided on the palm of my hand, the one I had held dawn's in just before the accident, and she touched me lightly.

Suddenly there were images before my eyes that shouldn't be. I could still see Nessie leaning over me with pleading eyes, but I could also see Jacob and her walking down the beach, hand in hand. Then it was Dawnafus, Darcy, Jake and her out for a meal. Then it was me and Chris dancing at the party a few hours before. Finally there was a quick glimpse of Darcy in the coatroom with the redheaded girl kneeled in front of him.

She withdrew her hand from mine and looked at me hopefully. I was stunned.

"What was that?" I asked in a whisper.

"Those were some of my memories. The last one is what I showed Dawnafus when we were in the car. I shouldn't have been so stupid. I should have waited until we stopped or just kept my mouth shut. I'm so sorry" she sobbed.

"And where is dawn now?" I calmed down a lot now I understood a little more of what had happened. Either that or I had been shocked into a state of quiet.

"Jacob has taken her back to my family's house." she said it slowly, with a couple of sniffs.

"How?"

"Umm...he carried her.. Oh here comes my Grandad Charlie!" she said changing the subject. I couldn't hear or see anything for a couple more moments, then there was the flashing blue and red of lights heading towards us.

Two police cars pulled up and a couple of men got out.

"Grandad!" Renesmee called as she went and gave him a big hug. "This is Josephine. Can you take us to Grampa's?"

"OK Ness. Bill can you sort out the wreck here? I'm going to take these girls to a doctor." he asked the other police officer that had been circling Dawnafus's car.

"Sure thing Charlie." he replied.

Ness and her Grandad carefully picked me up and placed me in the car, spread over the backseats. As soon as they got in, Ness in the back with my head on her lap, the sirens started and we made our way to the Cullen house.

…

I must have passed out, for when I opened my eyes, I was lying in a very comfortable bed wearing purple silk pyjamas. I tried to raise my hand to my head. It was pounding as if I had been whacked by a handbag full of bricks. On moving though, I discovered my wounds, although not major, had been bandaged completely and there was a very strong smell of disinfectant.

"You might not want to move too much," a sweet musical voice told me. I looked around to see the most beautiful woman I had ever seen sat on a couch across the room. She looked in her mid-twenties and had soft, caramel-coloured hair, not unlike Dawnafus's, that enhanced her heart-shaped face. Her eyes were golden, friendly and welcoming. I realised I must have been staring, so I closed my mouth.

"I'm Esme, Renesmee's Granny," she said with a mesmerising smile.

"That's impossible…you're far too young…" I spluttered.

"I'm much older than I look."

My thoughts darted around for a moment, and then flew back to the accident.

"Where's Dawn? Is she OK?" I panicked.

"My husband Carlisle is with her. He's doing everything he can."

I tried to sit upright, the expensive sheets making an unfamiliar rustling as I moved.

When I looked back to Esme's face, she seemed focused on something outside the door, her delicate eyebrows drawn together in concentration.

"My daughter, Alice, is on her way. She'll keep you updated." she said as she stood up gracefully. "I should go.."

She smiled once more at me, probably trying to reassure me since her expression had caused my eyes to open in a fresh wave of panic.

The split second she was out the door, a small girl walked in and sat in her space on the couch. She was just as breathtaking as Esme had been, but strikingly different. The first words to come to mind as I saw her were Ballerina-Pixie. She moved almost as if she was dancing, and was wearing a lovely blue dress that fitted her so perfectly I could have sworn it had been made specifically for her.

She had the same pale skin as Esme, but it was much more prominent in contrast to her short dark hair. Her eyes were also the same golden colour, maybe even more golden than Esme's, I couldn't be sure, and she stared at me with intense interest.

"You must be Josephine. I've heard so much about you. I'm Nessie's aunt, Alice" her face melted into a glorious smile. I was frozen by the mixture of her beauty, musical singsong voice and the dazzling smile. Were any of this family…ugly? I mused to myself.

Since I was being so quiet, she carried on talking. "So anyway, I absolutely loved your outfit that you were wearing last night. Very hot. I guess you were out to impress someone.." she finished with a smirk. She sniffed slightly, or at least I think she did, and then she added "am I right to say the outfit worked its magic?"

Alice was unlike any Aunt I had ever met. I felt an instant like towards her, and felt my cheeks turn hot as I nodded.

"Ooh! Tell me all about it! It was Chris, right? He's a looker from Nessie's…descriptions."

Before I could answer, her face froze and her eyes stared in my direction, but it was as though she was looking straight through me. A second later, she blinked and refocused, a look of horror, or grief mixed with calculating flashed across her face.

"Everything ok Alice?" I asked quietly.

"I think I hear Carlisle calling me, I'll be back in a moment." she stood and walked, extremely quickly, out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

I wasn't sure how long had passed. Ten minutes? Fifteen? I figured I had readied myself to hear the worst, when Alice and Esme came in together. For a moment, I wondered where Renesmee had been all this time. I could only guess that she was with Dawn, holding her hand..

The looks on Alice and Esme's faces brought a lump to my throat. My eyes started to moisten.

"Dawn is still hanging on." Esme said carefully, missing the couch and heading straight towards the bed. "But she won't last much longer."

"There is a way to help her, but we wanted to prepare you." Alice took over.

"Prepare me for what? I thought you said Carlisle would do whatever he could. If you can do something, do it!" a sob shook my chest and made the last few words come out in a strangled whisper.

"She won't be exactly the same afterwards." Alice started again, her musical voice full of warning. "She will look…different, and you probably wont be able to see her for a while. She'll take some time to adjust.." she trailed off.

I thought about what she had said. I had figured that after the accident Dawnafus might have a few scars, so of course she would look different. And everyone needed time to heal. But why wouldn't I be able to see her?

A strange look flashed across Alice's face and she continued.

"This will be a.. painful decision for you to make. But in order to help Dawn, we will need to take drastic measures. She will be in a serious amount of pain for a while, but will be fine afterward. We need to make sure you understand before Carlisle takes the necessary steps, as there is no going back."

I stared from one face to the other. What could I do? I wouldn't know how to live without my sister around. But could I consent to hurting her so badly…to save her?

"Josephine, I know this is hard. Nevertheless, we need your consent as soon as possible. She won't last much longer." Alice said with a knowing voice, her eyes flicking between the here and now and something distant in her mind.

I found myself clenching and unclenching my fists, stabbing my palms with my nails.. A habit I seemed to have just adopted, while I thought it through. I watched my skin tighten and loosen with each clench. I knew what I would say. When I looked back up at them, Alice seemed to already know what my answer would be too, and she smiled sadly at me.

**

* * *

**

**A/N I _promise _I won't take another month to update!**


	15. 15 Consequences

**A/N Quite a shorty this time, but I made up with it on Nessie's point of view I think... Anyway, Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**DPOV**

I woke up in agony. The pain was excruciating. I had never experienced anything like it before. It was like having every bone in my body broken simultaneously again and again. Having shallow cuts all across my body and salt rubbed into the wounds. My chest being crushed by a tonne of bricks.

I felt a burning sensation travelling from my heart coursing down through the rest of my body. It got hotter. It continued to get increasingly hotter. My whole body was scorching but the heat kept on increasing. Why didn't anyone help me? Try to cool me down. My body was a raging fire and I was helpless.

I was unable to move, unable to scream. I had a vague awareness of being bound to something. Where was I? It didn't look like a hospital. The last thing I remember is the car careening towards a tree and everything going black. Oh my God, where was Josephine? Was she okay? She had been in the car with me. If I could have, I would have cried, from both the pain and concern for my sister.

I nearly forgot that Jake and Nessie had been in the car as well. I had really screwed up. I was usually such a good driver. What had made me loose control of the car? I hoped my friends were okay. I couldn't live with myself if anything had happened to my friends or Josephine when I had survived. That must be why I was going through this pain, some sort of karma for what the accident I had caused.

As I counted off the minutes and hours that I had been experiencing this pain I became more frustrated. Why couldn't I remember the cause of the accident? It was as if my brain were trying to protect me from some painful memory and not allowing me access.

To add to my agony I got a flash of what had happened to make me lose control of the car. Nessie had touched me and somehow was able to show me what she and Josephine had seen at the party. It was Darcy getting a blowjob off some girl that I didn't recognize.

As I lay there, becoming used to the agony, I thought about how stupid I had been. Clare had warned me about Darcy and his womanizing ways. Being the stubborn bitch that I was I had decided to ignore her warnings. I had fallen for Darcy's act hook, line and sinker.

Now that I spent time thinking about it, I understood Darcy's recent behaviour. Ever since we'd had sex, he had been cold and distant. I was just another notch in his bedpost and he had moved onto the next, poor, unsuspecting girl. I felt violated and used.

**JPOV**

My mind was telling me I shouldn't be in pain. But my body was on fire, and I couldn't stop screaming.

This wasn't my pain.

We had shared our pain before, but it was never this strong. And it was getting stronger.  
I could feel searing heat flowing throughout my whole body, making it feel somehow stronger, but also seemingly killing off a part of me.

Was I dying? Was she dying?

I screamed louder. Why weren't they helping us? Why wouldn't they make it stop?

Alice had said it would be a painful decision, but I hadn't known she meant physically. Now her, Esme and Nessie all stood around me with confused and worried expressions on my face, talking to fast to each other I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Even if I had been quiet, I couldn't focus on anything at the moment. The pain seemed unending. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, hours? Days?

Every so often, someone would sit me up and pour something down my throat. The liquid was cool, but still did nothing to sooth the burning fire in my body. I couldn't sleep. My eyes were shut most of the time, but the pain never ceased.

I was aware that someone, maybe lots of people, were talking to me. Explaining what was happening. To Dawn at least. All I took in was that she was going to be different. I couldn't concentrate on anything else. I just wanted it to end, wanted her to be ok.

**DPOV**

How long had I been laying here? I was thinking of everything Darcy had ever said, how he had acted, and how I could get my revenge on him. Just wait until I see him next, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. Then I'm going to....

Without warning the pain enhanced and I could hear someone's blood curdling screams. Was that Josephine? Was she enduring what was happening to me? I thought it impossible for the pain to get any worse. I was wrong. All I could focus on was how much it hurt. I imagined that being hit by a train would be preferable to what I was going through.

I prayed for someone to kill me now and end my suffering. My prayers went unanswered. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and a whisper of air as the door opened. Hmm that's strange... since when has my hearing been that good?

"Dawn, I need you to listen to me carefully" a silky smooth voice said. I recognized that voice. It was Doctor Cullen. What was he doing here? I nodded my head as best I could.

He continued, "What you're experiencing now is a normal part of the transformation."

What transformation? What are you doing to me? I tried to shout at him but the words wouldn't come out, as my mouth was already open.

"The morphine must have worn of. That's why you're feeling pain." I was vaguely aware of some substance flowing into my veins. The pain lessened, almost unnoticeably as my body become heavy and the screams finally stopped. Oh my God. They had been my screams!

I found myself trapped in my body unable to move or speak again.

As I lay there I could only imagine what kind of damage I had done to my baby. The car was a classic, irreplaceable. After tonight it was probably on it's way to the junk yard. Again I felt like crying.

Hours and hours later, it felt like the burning was on its way out. I became aware of my frantic, pounding beats of my heart.

There was a fire in my throat accompanied by an unquenchable thirst. I felt my heart burn hotter as the beat picked up becoming impossibly fast. It stuttered twice, and then thudded quietly again one last time.

* * *

**A/N Big Thanks again out to Bee87 for the help, and also to those of you who are reading my story! Hope you're still enjoying it! Let me know!**


	16. 16 Awakening

**Chapter 16**

**JPOV**

Suddenly the pain came to an end. There was no warning. It just…stopped.

"Dawnafus?" I tried to call out, but my voice was so hoarse from my screams and moans that it was no more than a strained whisper.

"she's fine now" Nessie assured me. She was sat on the bed next to me, cradling me in her arms like a child. "it's over now."

I'm not sure if I managed to say anything else, relief and exhaustion washed over me and I fell into a deep sleep.

**DPOV**

I opened my eyes feeling a burning sensation at the back of my throat. God I was thirsty. What was that thudding noise? Instinct told me it was someone's heartbeat. As I listened closer, I was able to distinguish three separate heartbeats. One of which had a very unique rhythm. It was much faster, thrumming like a hummingbird.

As I went to move my arm, I became aware that I had been tied to the bedpost. I moved my arm a little more forcefully and was shocked when the wood broke like kindling.

"Oops" I hoped the bed wasn't too expensive, or even worse, a family heirloom. Something wasn't right with me - Where was Josephine? I hope she was okay and not too banged up from the crash. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" I called. My voice sounded so strange! Before I had even registered the thought I had clamped my hand over my mouth in shock.

"Hi Dawnafus" It was Nessie's 'Grandpa' Dr. Cullen. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A bit strange actually" I said slowly. I went to move my arm and the broken bit of wood moved with it. "Sorry about the bed" I apologized.

"Don't worry about it" he replied, untying me from what remained of the post. "You may find that you're a lot stronger than you used to be," he added.

"Dr. Cullen..." I began.

"Please call me Carlisle" he interrupted.

"Okay... Carlisle, what's happened to me?" I asked. I was beginning to really worry.

"Do you remember the crash?" he asked softly.

"Yes. Where's Josephine? Is she okay?" I asked, with alarm. I still hadn't seen her yet.

"She's fine, just got a few cuts and knocked her head on the dashboard. I'm afraid you can't see her yet though."

"Why not. What aren't you telling me?" I became suspicious.

"You may not be able to control yourself around her yet" he answered, avoiding the second part to my question.

"What the hell are you talking about?" What did he mean I wouldn't be able to control myself. Control myself from what? She was my sister!

"You might have noticed some changes in yourself. I imagine you feel incredibly thirsty right about now" he began to explain.

"Yes, I guess I do feel a little parched" I replied.

"That's why you can't see Jo. If you were to see her you're likely to kill her" he said, calmly.

"What! Why do you think I would kill my own sister, just because I feel a little thirsty. It's not like I'm some kind of monster" I chuckled, nervously.

"What do you know about vampires?" he asked, seemingly going off on a tangent that was loosely based on my latest comment.

"Just what I know from reading books and watching TV. You know the standard things. Sunlight kills them, stake through the heart, sleep during the day. They feast on humans for kicks and have issues with garlic." I was amazed at how quickly I had answered him, as my mind had barely registered the question.

"Well actually I have an aversion to all foods."

"That's very interesting Carlisle, but I don't see the relevance."

"I'm a vampire Dawn"

"Yeah. Okay you're a vampire and I'm a werewolf" I laughed.

"Nope. You're a vampire too."

"Whatever you're on, I want some of that shit"

He smiled knowingly and looked at me like he was waiting for something.

In the short moment of quiet that followed, I took my eyes away from his beautiful face for the first time and looked around the room. it was someone's bedroom, but with medical apparatus everywhere. Then I noticed a mirror, resting on the floor, leant up against the wall.

"Carlisle, if we're 'vampires' how come I can see our feet reflected in the mirror?" I said, air quoting the word vampires with my fingers.

"Hasn't anybody ever explained to you that you can't believe everything you read?"

"I'm sorry Carlisle, but I need some hard evidence that vampires really exist"

"You mean besides the new melodious tone of your voice, the unquenchable thirst that is accompanied by a burning sensation in the back of your throat and the inhuman ability to hear things for miles?"

"Yes, besides all that" I said, sheepishly.

"Come with me" he said, taking hold of my hand and walking out into the hallway, where an ornate, full-length mirror stood.

"Take a look" he said, stepping aside so that I was able to see my reflection. As I took in my appearance the first thing I noticed was that I had intensely red eyes. As I continued staring into the mirror, it felt as though I were looking at someone else. She had incandescent pale skin and there was no other word for her face but stunning. Her features were so familiar, yet without the slightest blemish.

I turned to face Carlisle, "What did you do to my eyes?"

"Don't worry, the intense red will fade in time and as long as you don't drink human blood your eyes will become a golden colour, like mine and my family's" he explained.

"I don't understand. If I 'm a vampire don't I need to drink blood to continue my existence?" I asked, slowly coming around to the idea that Carlisle had been telling me the truth.

"There are alternatives to human blood. We live off of animal blood, you will need to hunt regularly so as not to be tempted."

"That sounds gross" I replied, scrunching my face into a look of disgust.

"It's something that you'll get used to" he assured me.

Two people walked over to us. I had never seen them before but I recognized the same beauty I had seen in both Nessie and Carlisle.

Carlisle confirmed my suspicions by saying, "Dawn, I would like you to meet my daughter Alice and my son Jasper."

I instinctually jumped back upon the sight of Jasper. His beautiful form was marred by several, tiny half-crescent shaped scars. Something told me that he was dangerous. Before I could react further I felt a wave of calm wash over me. As I looked over at Jasper once more I saw the corners of his lips turn up into a tight, deliberate smile.

Now that I looked at him without an all consuming fear, I saw he had honey-coloured, wavy hair. His skin was fair like the rest of the family. His eyes had that familiar golden hue and a purple shadowing underneath them. He was very tall compared to the pretty little girl stood next to him.

"Alice and Jasper are going to take you hunting now" Carlisle interrupted me from my intense fascination with Jasper.

"I can see Josephine when I get back?" I asked, hopefully.

"We'll see" Carlisle replied solemnly.…

The forest was only a short distance from the Cullen's house. Once we had hit upon the forest both Jasper and Alice sped off into the darkness leaving me behind. They ran at an inhumanly fast pace.

"Hey, wait up guys. I can't run as fast as you" I groaned.

"Of course you can. All you have to do is try" came Alice's reply. She didn't have to shout in order for me to hear her at a distance.

"Here goes nothing" I mumbled to myself. Hearing chuckling form the darkness I knew they had heard me.

As I began to run, the trees in the forest whipping past me, I couldn't help but worry about running into one. I placed my hands to my face and screamed in sheer panic as I raced through the forest. I knocked into something and heard a splitting noise followed by jasper's voice, he was behind me now. "Dawnafus, I think you should hold up a minute"

Shocked was not a strong enough word to describe what I felt as I turned to face the direction of jasper's voice. One of the huge sequoia trees had been splintered and half fallen to the ground. Had I done that? Now I was being ridiculous, there was no way I had the strength to do that!

Alice and jasper had already caught up to me by this point. "Dawnafus, you need to be a little more careful. We don't want you bringing all the trees down?" Alice smiled.

"You're not telling me that I did that?" I asked, pointing to the fallen tree. They both nodded their head, yes. "You still don't know how strong you are, do you?" Jasper asked.

"I guess not" I shrugged. "Alice, why have you got that bag?" I asked, having noticed a black rucksack, slung over her shoulders.

"You'll see" was all she said, with an impish grin.

"Shh, you hear that?" Jasper asked.

As I listened I could hear the soft footsteps of some sort of animal. We moved forward slowly, until I was able to see a deer ahead of us, grazing in a patch of grass. I could hear its breaths and the steady rhythm of its beating heart. A growl ripped from my chest. Having been spooked by the noise the deer ran off into the night. "Sorry" I said quietly, knowing I had failed at the first hurdle.

"Hurry Dawnafus, you can still catch up to it if you go now" Alice said.

"What? But I don't have any idea what to do" I said, panicked.

"Just let your instincts guide you" Jasper said.

"Okay" I said nervously, before running in the direction the deer had disappeared.

It only took me a few minutes to catch up to it, it was only a few feet away now. At the smell of the deer's sweet blood my instincts took over. I leaped onto the deer, wrestling it to the ground before sinking my teeth into the tender flesh of its neck. As I bit down the blood came flowing out into and down my mouth. As the blood trickled down my throat it was like smooth nectar, soothing the burning in my throat. After draining all the blood I licked over the wound, getting as much blood as I possibly could. The vile act had taken only moments to perform. I was still thirsty, luckily I sensed the presence of another poor, unsuspecting deer in the vicinity. once again instinct took over.

We had been out for a couple of hours and I had managed to drained a total of six deer. I wasn't fully satisfied but I had quenched my thirst, for now.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and licked it clean. As I looked down I saw that my white shirt was also covered in blood.

"Dawnafus, good news! Nessie's parents are home and waiting to meet you" Alice said, bouncing into view from behind a tree.

"I can't meet them looking like this" I said, pulling at my shirt, showing her the blood stains.

"Hence the bag" Alice smiled, pulling the rucksack off her shoulder. She placed it on the ground, unzipped it and pulled a gorgeous little, black dress out of it.

Jasper turned around as I quickly got changed into my new outfit. It fit perfectly.

"We better get going. Everyone's waiting for us" Alice said. I hadn't seen her with a phone out here, so how was she able to know that?

We sped through the forest back to the house. As I stepped into the living room I was surrounded by a sea of faces, some familiar and others new. I searched for one face in particular, and I found it at the back.

"Josephine!" I cried. As I went to run towards her I felt someone's strong arms, wrap around me from behind, holding me back. "Let me go!" I shouted, squirming in their vice like grip, but unable to break free.

* * *


	17. 17 Intrigue

**Chapter 17**

**JPOV**

I woke up to find the room was dark. It was either the same night the pain had stopped, or I had been asleep for over twelve hours. Feeling groggy but suddenly worried about Dawnafus I got out of bed. It felt like I hadn't seen her in ages. We spent so much time together usually.

I noticed some folded clothes on the couch and made my way over to see whether they would fit me. There was a light blue cashmere jumper and a pair of faded grey skinny jeans. They looked brand new and felt very expensive. I checked the size then pulled them on. They hadn't been here before, so they must have been left out specifically for me, I thought.

I promised myself I wouldn't eat anything while wearing them though, I would only get food down them, being the messy eater I was.

Feeling a bit better now I was awake and dressed, I opened the bedroom door and tried to find Nessie. I didn't call out as it was dark and her family were probably in bed.

My stomach rumbled loudly and I realized I hadn't eaten properly in days. I heard someone coming up the stairs and began to panic. Would they tell me off for wandering their house late at night? I started thinking up excuses in my mind. I would say I needed the bathroom..

"Josephine?" Nessie's sweet voice called. She was still up! Relief flowed through me and before I could answer, she had turned the corner and seen me.

"Hey! Glad to see you're awake. Come downstairs, and you can meet the rest of my family." she said holding out her hand. She looked very tired, I guessed she must have missed out on some sleep because of me.

I took her hand and followed her down the stairs. The house was huge, and so bright. The walls and carpets were different shades of cream, and the windows were so big. We went down a flight of stairs, along a corridor and then down another main flight of stairs, which lead into a massive living room.

My eyes ignored the decorations though as they were instantly drawn to the seven gorgeous people sitting and standing around the couches, watching me. They were all so beautiful, but all so very different. I only recognized Esme, Carlisle and Jacob.

On one of the seats sat a beautiful girl, about my age, with long brunette hair. Around her shoulders was the arm of a stunning guy, with odd copper coloured hair. The same odd colour as Renesmee.

Stood by the couch, closer to the door was a big muscly guy, with short dark hair. He looked like he belonged on a rugby team. Next to him, was the most beautiful girl I had seen in my life. She had flowing golden hair. She was also the most daring, wearing a very low cut red dress. I would probably have described her as an angel, had she not been scowling.  
I started to feel very ugly.

"Let me introduce you to everyone" Nessie said, oblivious to my newfound shyness. She led me to the couple on the couch first. "This is my mom and dad. Bella and Edward."

"Hello Josephine. Please don't be too freaked out yet, we'll explain it all when your sister gets back." the guy, Edward, assured me.

"Ok" I whispered. I still had a weak voice.

"I'll go and get you some food and something to drink." he said as he got up. Before I could object, I was being tugged over to the absolutely perfect looking girl and the rugby player.

"This is my aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet."

I smiled at them both. Emmet had a big smile on his face, he seemed to ooze friendliness. But Rosalie rolled her eyes at me and continued looking pissed off about something.

"And of course you know my Grampa Carlisle, Granma Esme and Jacob." her voice seemed to change a little as she said Jake's name, and she started blinking rapidly. I guess I had been out of it long enough to miss some kind of drama.

"Where's Dawnafus gone?" I asked, Edward's words only just clicking in my mind.

"She's out with Alice and Jasper at the moment. Don't worry, they're looking after her." Carlisle assured me.

"Yeah they're just getting a bite to eat" Emmet sniggered. I didn't get the joke. I knew that they had tried to explain what was happening to my sister over the last couple of days, but I couldn't really remember what they had said. It all seemed like jumbled words mixed with ongoing agony.

It was tense and quiet in the room again, nearly everyone was either looking at me, or obviously trying not to. Part of me was screaming to run away and hide, like there was something wrong with this place..

I could hear the sounds of frying from the kitchen, and the smell of bacon and eggs made my stomach gurgle again.

Suddenly a pair of cold arms wrapped around me and pulled me behind them. It was Bella, Nessie's mum. Everyone in the room had shifted slightly ready for some sort of attack or something. Then the front door burst open and Alice came in followed by Jasper and...Dawnafus??

She looked so different! She was so beautiful! We still shared the same features but hers seemed softer, more elegant now. What had happened?

Then she noticed me. Our eyes locked and she called out my name. However, those weren't her real eyes.

They were deep red, like pools of blood. I froze in shock as she made towards me.

Before she could get too far, Emmet had his arms around her, keeping her on the other side of the room.

I stood there and stared while she struggled to free herself.

"This should be fun." Rosalie mumbled. This seemed to remind Dawnafus that there were other people in the room. She looked around studying everyone, stopping on Rosalie.

"Wow you're beautiful." she whispered. Now I was free from the scary red eyes, I took more notice of her voice. It was musical and sweet with just a hint of her old voice hidden there. Rosalie opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Don't tell her that, her head's big enough as it is" Edward joked as he made his way back into the room. He was carrying a couple of trays full of food and my stomach gurgled in appreciation.

Dawnafus's whipped around so fast at the sound of his voice, and then she froze. She looked like she was made of marble, she was so still.

Nessie pulled me over to the sofa and sat me down in between her and her mother, Bella, and Edward put the tray of food on my lap. Too hungry to be embarrassed I started munching away quickly at the bacon, eggs and toast. He gave the other tray to Nessie. She didn't seem quite as hungry as I did and picked at the food half-heartedly. I was about to offer to eat hers for her too, when Dawnafus's expression caught my eye.

She was looking at our breakfast meals with disgust.

"What's wrong with their food? It smells really…not nice." she asked the room.

That was strange. Usually Dawnafus loved the smell of toast, and I couldn't see anything wrong with this lot.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Jacob answered, picking a piece of bacon off Nessie's barely touched plate and scoffing it down.

"Food you once may have loved won't be appealing to you anymore Dawn" Carlisle explained. "I guess now is the time to tell you exactly what you've become."

We both stopped and a strange feeling ran through my body…although it didn't feel like it was my feeling. I looked at Dawnafus and saw she was looking at me with the same confused expression.

"Hmm…" Edward interrupted our odd 'twin moment'.

As perceptible as Nessie's family were, most of them seemed to have missed our little exchange, and the conversation carried on.

"My wife, Esme, daughter, Alice, and granddaughter, Nessie, explained to Josephine what was happening to Dawn, while you were changing." Carlisle carried on. The strange feeling/not my feeling ran through me again and I knew instantly what it meant. Without a second thought, I spoke up.

"She prefers Dawnafus"

"I prefer Dawnafus," she said at the same time. Weird. We were twins sure. We looked alike, (or used to anyway) and would feel it if the other was hurt, sure. But this was overly odd. I could sense her feelings, almost as strongly as my own.

Again, it must have been unobvious what was going on between us as Carlisle kept on with his explanation.

"Err…yes, sorry Dawnafus. Well, anyway, while you were sedated your body was going through a very physical change."

"So you drugged me?" Dawnafus interrupted again.

"Yes. With morphine"

"It didn't work." Edward stated. It didn't seem like a question. Then he looked at Bella with anger, and…was that hurt?

I decided to keep the conversation going, even though everyone else seemed to have frozen solid again.

"So…Dawnafus is changed…into what exactly? I wasn't really able to listen when you were telling me before."

"A vampire" Nessie answered.

"Huh?" an image of a guy with a bad haircut, fangs and a cloak came to me. That did not look like what was going on here.

"It's pretty cool Josephine. I was super fast, and I ran into a tree…but it fell down and I hardly felt it!" her words gushed out and I almost struggled to keep up with what she was saying.

Then her face changed, as though she'd just deciphered a puzzle.

"Uh oh.." Edward said.

In a blur, he moved towards Dawnafus, but she had managed to get free of Emmett's grip and was heading over to me. Before they could stop her, she had stood right in front of me. I jumped. It had all happened within a second.

Then we were surrounded. Everyone around us was wearing mirrored faces of fear.


	18. 18 Answers

**Chapter 18**

What the hell?" I asked."Why won't you let me get to my sister?"

Nessie was the first to speak, "Dawnafus, it's safer for Josephine if you don't get too close to her at the moment" she explained.

"Ness, please, just let me see my sister" I started to sob, but produced no tears.

Carlisle stepped in at this point "Alright Dawnafus, but first we need you to take a few steps back. Can you do that for me?"

I took two steps back. I felt a wave of calm wash over the room. The crowd parted, and I looked at Josephine. I could see the cuts that she had sustained in the accident so clearly. I had done that to her. It was my fault that we had crashed and we were in this mess.

I tried to make my way over to her, but once again I found myself being held back.

"What?" I said, becoming irritated and turning to face the guy that kept grabbing hold of me. He had short, dark hair and was built like a bear.

"If you get too close, you may find yourself tempted by Josephine's scent" Carlisle said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The smell of Josephine's blood will be too much for you, if you get any closer" he explained, further.

"I can't smell anything. Well actually the only thing I can smell is wet dog. It's disgusting"

Everyone looked at each other before then all looking towards Jacob.

"Why's everyone looking at Jake?" I asked, confused.

"He's the one with that offensive odour" The pretty blonde said.

"Rosalie, don't be so rude" Carlisle said.

Whilst she didn't say anything more , she also didn't apologize to Jake either. Nessie sidled up to him, wrapping her arm around his waist and leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"I don't understand, why would you say Jake smells like wet dog?"

"We can explain all that later, first let me introduce you to the rest of my family." Carlisle said.

Josephine had hardly said two words since my arrival. In fact now that I studied her face I would say that she looked though she were scared of me. I recalled seeing my new alien reflection and scary red eyes. It made sense that she was freaking out about my new look. Just as I had only a few hours ago.

"The guy behind you is my son Emmett"

"Hey" he said.

"This is my daughter Rosalie" he pointed to the pretty blonde.

"You've already met Alice and Jasper, this is my wife Esme" he moved close to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Finally this is my son Edward and daughter Bella, Nessie's parents" he pointed to a couple sitting on the couch to my left. They were both incredibly beautiful. Nessie had her mother's looks and the colour of her hair was not dissimilar to her father's. They looked far to young to have a daughter Nessie's age.

"We've heard a lot about you from Nessie. I'm only sorry that we had to meet under these circumstances" Edward said, in a sexy, velvet smooth voice.

"Me too" I said, sombrely.

Carlisle went on to explain all the things that had changed when I died.

"I'm dead!" I could feel the shock from my own mind mingled with the shock from Josephine. This new ESP thing was going to take a while to get used to.

"Well, technically the term is undead" Emmett said.

"What?" I asked, spinning round to face him.

"We're not living, but we're not dead either so we are classed as undead" he explained, talking with his hands.

"Okay?" I replied, raising my eyebrows at him in a disbelieving manner. I felt the chuckle rising from Josephine.

"Dawnafus, I know this is a lot to take in right now." Nessie said, on the verge of tears.

"Nessie what's wrong?"

She looked up at Jacob before speaking to us. "We have to leave Forks" she blurted out, before breaking into tears. Jacob wrapped his strong arms around her, rubbing his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner.

Edward picked up where Nessie left off. "Many years ago Jake's grandfather discovered use on Quilette land, feasting on a deer. Carlisle and he came to an arrangement, a treaty if you will. This treaty stated that we could continue to live here as long as we didn't feed off of humans or change a human into one of us. In return they wouldn't tell people our secret."

"So by changing me you broke the treaty"

"Yes..." Edward began, but was interrupted by Jake.

"Yes Dawnafus. But it's not the first time the treaty has been broken." He glanced towards Bella. Obviously she had been human when she met the Cullen's and they had turned her into a vampire too. Whoa, this was a lot to take in, I perched on the edge of the couch, needing to sit down. I was on information overload.

"I'm the alpha male of the Quilette tribe in La Push. Three days ago Nessie came to me and asked to break the treaty in order to save your life" Jake continued.

I looked over to Nessie and smiled at her, my way of saying thanks.

"Anyway we discussed it and came to agreement. The agreement was that you could be changed but the Cullen's are to leave Forks as the treaty has been broken too many times. By both sides" he added hanging his head slightly.

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't explain why Nessie is so upset. I mean sure, we have to leave home but we're all going to be together."

"I'm staying here in Forks" Jake said.

I couldn't believe it. Nessie and Jake were soul mates why would he want to stay here when he knew it would mean they would be apart. No wonder Nessie was continually crying.

"Why?" I asked.

"As an Alpha male I have a responsibility to stay here with my tribe. With great power comes great responsibility"

"I've heard that before." I mumbled to myself.

"Dawnafus, you're going to need to come with us when we move. You're what we class as a Newborn and we're going to have to help you through this transition" Carlisle went on to explain.

Josephine and I looked at each other. We had been inseparable since birth. If I was leaving Forks she would be too. I felt her emotional pain as she thought about leaving her new friends behind. I started to feel guilty, it wasn't just my life that I had ruined but my sister's and my best friends!

"What about Mum?" Josephine asked. Oh my God. I hadn't even thought about how this would effect Mum.

Carlisle suggested that we should go into the dining room where we could have some privacy. This couldn't be good.

I felt arms wrap around me as I was lead into the dining room by Edward and Alice. I had expected them to release their grip on me once the door had been closed but they didn't.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, I could tell something wasn't right.

Nothing could prepare me for what Carlisle said next.

"Dawnafus, Josephine. On your mother's journey to her business conference, there was an accident with the plane. It came down, and there were no survivors. I'm very sorry for your loss." the businesslike tone of his voice was obviously due to his training as a doctor.

It became apparent to me why Edward and Alice had a tight grip on me as the words Carlisle had just spoken registered in my mind. They thought that I would become upset and that would lead into anger. The truth was I didn't feel angry, I felt numb. My new body froze solid, when my old reaction would have been to collapse to the floor.

I cried for myself and for my sister. In the space of a year she had lost her entire family. I know I was still here but I wasn't the same. my sobs shook my chest slightly, but there were no tears falling from my eyes.

I felt the change in my emotions as Josephine shrieked "Why don't you just kill me too!" then she ran from the room.

I felt her anger and wanted to rip something to shreds. I would have run out of the house had Edward and Alice not kept me pinned between them. I was strong but I didn't have the strength to fight them off. Josephine and I shared the same pain, but we were alone.


	19. 19 Goodbyes LEMONS!

**A/N Thought I'd try and lighten it up a little bit, with a few lemony bits ;)  
I even managed to get Edward involved this time. Woop!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

**JPOV**

I didn't get far before I was overcome by racking sobs. I found a wall and collapsed on the floor, giving into the tears.

First dad was murdered, then Dawn was changed into some freakish undead thing, and to top it all off, mum was killed in the same night!

If there was such a thing as karma, what had I done to deserve this?

I sank into my personal abyss and cried and cried.

Finally, when I had cried my last tear, I opened my eyes and looked around. I was back in the living room, curled in a ball by the stairs.

Great. Anyone would have spotted me here, even if the family in question didn't have superhuman spotting powers. I stood up shakily, drying my face on my sleeve.

Until that moment I had totally forgotten that it was not my top, but some super-expensive, designer jumper that I could never afford. But right now, I didn't care. In fact I felt better now I had snotted over it. Horrible I know, but I wanted someone else to hurt too. Even if it was over a stupid jumper.

I needed air. Even the large windowed living room in this house felt claustrophobic to me now. I made my way across the room, only wondering for a moment where everyone had gone. As I walked through the front door, I stopped and took in a few deep breaths to calm myself.

I wanted to get away from here, even for just a bit. But I didn't know where I wanted to go.

Then I thought, I'm not going to see any of my friends again. Would I even be allowed to say goodbye? I would really miss Clare. And Chris. Oh God! Chris! What day was it? I had had the best night ever, before all this had happened, and I hadn't even thought about what he must be thinking. Did everyone know about the crash? Did everyone think we were dead? Surely if we had been in hospital we would have at least had some visitors.

I had just decided that I was going to find somebody and ask about our "cover story" when I heard a slight noise behind me. My movements were slow and slightly stiff from the ball position I had taken by the stairs but I turned to see Alice.

"Josephine? Would you like me to get you anything?" she asked gently. Her eyes were shining as though she was close to tears herself, but I had seen from Dawnafus's reaction that _their kind_ seemed to have a bit of a problem with crying.

"can I see my friends?" I asked, my voice was thick and I sniffed a little.

"well...I suppose that should be OK. But only a few. We were hoping for a bit of a clean break from the town, and the best way is if people think someone died in the accident." she answered.

"someone did die." I whispered. I knew she had heard me though. Then I thought about what she had said. There was only one person I really wanted to see. Chris. After chasing him for so long, I had to say a proper good bye. As long as he wanted to see me too.

I looked back up and before I could answer, Alice nodded and spoke for me.

"you might want a bit of a wash first. He'll be over the moon to see you, but it'll be much more enjoyable for both of you if you're a little less...snotty." she said smugly.

"can you read minds or something?" I asked, stunned, but trying to hide the little smile her tone had produced.

"no. I have visions of the future. Edward can read minds. I just saw what you had decided."she wiggled her eyebrows at me as we walked back through the living room and started up the stairs.

I had a shower, and changed into a dress she picked out for me. Alice had a great taste in clothes.

She sat me in front of the mirror and started to brush my hair for me, while I tried to hide my puffy eyes with concealer.

The excitement of seeing Chris and the promise from a fortune teller that he would be glad to see me too, had lifted my spirits slightly, although I still couldn't smile properly. I could feel my lips lifting at the sides, but my eyes always felt slightly damp, as though I could burst into tears at any time.

Alice seemed to be a little happier too. She kept telling me how much more fun I was than Bella, who would kick and scream to get out of just sitting in the chair, let alone letting Alice do her hair or dress her properly.

When I was deemed perfect enough, and apparently it was just the right time to go to Chris's house (I was surprised once again when she admitted she knew where he lived. What did this family _not_ know?) then we were on our way.

Not once did we see anyone else around the house. It seemed so eerily quiet. I guessed Nessie was with Jake somewhere, probably saying her goodbyes, just as I intended to.

We pulled up outside Chris's house, and Alice got out first, telling me to stay in the car and count to fifty-two I shook my head at the craziness but when she climbed out I started counting anyway as I watched her walk up the driveway and knock on the door.

He answered on thirteen, and they talked for a moment. I saw him crane his neck to try and see into the car, but I guess he didn't see me through the tinted windows as he looked back to Alice and nodded.

At fifty, she turned around and came back to the car, and as I hit fifty-two, she opened my door and winked.

"he's really cute! and there's nobody in.." she said quietly. Then she slipped something into my jacket pocket. "here's a spare cell. Call me when you want picking up" she winked and shut the door behind me while I walked up to the house, biting my lip.

Chris was stood there, looking as gorgeous as ever. I only knew Alice was leaving by the roar of the engine behind me, but I didn't turn to look. My face was burning as I finally reached the front door.

"hi" I said peeking up at him shyly.

"hey. Umm..come on in." he backed up to let me through and I followed him through the hallway and into the kitchen. "so you're leaving town?"

"yeah." I wasn't sure exactly what Alice had told him, but I wasn't going to lie. "my mum went away on Saturday for a business trip but..." my eyes gave in to all the tears that had built up and I started to cry again. Crap.

He came over to me quickly and wrapped his arms around me, holding me against his chest. It felt so good there. so...safe. I found myself stop crying and just sniffling almost instantly.

"I heard. Your mother didn't make it. I'm so sorry." he was rubbing his hands up and down my back.

I managed to compose myself and look up at him. I wasn't sure if Alice had told him about Dawnafus, but I didn't want to dump all my baggage on him in one go. We weren't even officially going out!

"I came to say goodbye. The Cullen's have kindly offered to adopt us..." I sniffed on the last word on purpose, just in case Alice might have said that Dawnafus _hadn't_ made it, but he didn't comment.

"I'm glad you came. I'm really going to miss you."

my heart started to beat a little faster at his words. Even if he was just trying to cheer me up, it was working.

"me too." I whispered.

He brought his hands up to my face and used his thumbs to wipe away my tears, before holding my face in his palms. Bending down slightly he brought his lips to me and kissed me gently.

When he pulled away I realised I had shut my eyes, and opened them again to guide my lips back to his.

We kissed again and again, gently, just pushing our lips together, the length before we pulled away becoming longer. Until finally we kept them together and our lips parted slightly. Our tongues massaged each other and his hands slid from my face to my hips.

We broke away briefly and I realised we were still in the kitchen. Chris noticed my look and took me by the hand leading me up the stairs. It made me giggle silently to myself at how similar this all was to the party so long ago. Although it had only been a few days.

When we reached his bedroom, he pushed open the door and walked in, quickly grabbing a few things and putting them in more neatly stacked piles. But I wasn't bothered about his slightly messy room, instead I walked straight over to the unmade bed, again like the party, and waited for him to get the hint.

It didn't take long. Chris came over and took my face in his hands again, bringing my mouth to his. Our tongues danced together while our hands explored each other.

We separated only for an instant to undress. And neither of us seemed embarrassed to do so. My mind was telling me there was no time for any embarrassment right now. I wanted to enjoy him the best I could before I had to leave.

He laid down on his bed, and I did my best sexy crawl over to him, giggling slightly.

"damn, your so sexy." he whispered huskily. I looked over his body and could see exactly how sexy he thought I was. His body was even more beautiful than I had remembered it. I lay down next to him and we started to kiss again, our legs becoming entangled as we rolled around.

We stopped only for a moment, he put on the condom then I moaned as I felt him entering me. He dipped in and out and I bucked up to meet him. His hot breath was all over me as he kissed my neck and chest then made his way back to my mouth. I nibbled his lips, and earlobe ,then lips again, trying to stifle my moans of pleasure.

We both finished at the same time, he held me tightly while my body shivered slightly. Then we slumped down beside each other and kissed again, more slowly and tender now.

**DPOV**

I felt bad that the Cullen's and Josephine and I had to leave Forks all because of me. I wish I could turn back time and stop the accident from ever happening. I hadn't seen Nessie since before the talk with Carlisle about our mother. I couldn't blame Nessie for avoiding me though. It was my fault that she was about to be parted from her soul-mate.

Apparently Josephine had gone over to see Chris. I could sense how hard it was for her, having to say goodbye to him, since my change we were able to feel what the other felt to a much greater extent.

I laid on the couch watching the Pens v Wings hockey game on the large flat screen TV. Most of the family were out, saying their goodbyes probably. The only ones left in the house were Edward and Bella, they were upstairs, packing up Carlisle's study.

As I sat there watching the game, I became aware that I was beginning to feel sexually aroused. Great, that's all I need, to be sexually frustrated. Well, Josephine was certainly giving Chris a goodbye. I knew it was our twin connection that had me all hot and bothered.

In my peripheral vision I saw Edward appear in the doorway, smiling with that sexy, half smile he had. His bronze hair dishevelled. Could this guy be any sexier?

"Hi gorgeous" he said. I turned around to see who he was talking too. There was no one else in the room. It was just me and him.

"Me?" I mouthed, pointing to myself.

"Yes you" he drooled, moving closer towards me. As he walked over to me, he unbuttoned his shirt, giving me a look at his perfect washboard abs. He reached the couch and laid his body against mine, propping himself up by his elbows, so as not to crush me with his weight. "I've wanted you since I met you earlier."

"What about Bella?" I asked, surprised that I had the presence of mind to have a conscience in my present condition.

"Shh. Don't worry about that, we have an open marriage" he crashed his lips to mine and kissed me hard. I felt his tongue trace along my bottom lip, I parted my lips giving him the access he desired. Our tongues battled against one another. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck pulling him closer to me, deepening the kiss. As I did this he began to grind against my hips, his hardness providing the friction I so desperately craved.

He pulled away from the kiss and sat back, shaking his head.

"This won't do. Your wearing too many clothes. Take off your shirt" he ordered. I found his bossiness incredibly sexy and did as I was told. "That's a gorgeous bra" he said, a glint in his eye. He leaned back down and sucked on my bottom lip. I felt his breath against my face as he said in a low, husky whisper "you know what would be even sexier? If the bra was on the floor" Again I did as I was told.

As I sat up to remove my bra. I took advantage of the new position. I lowered my mouth to his neck, and began to suck with my new strong lips. He moaned as a surge of sexual pleasure ran through us. Our hands began to work on removing each others jeans...

"I think we might need to get Dawnafus a mate" I heard Edward's voice from upstairs, bringing me out of my sexual fantasy. I wiped the drool from my mouth. Had Edward read my mind when I had been thinking about him in that way?

"Yes, I saw the whole thing. I would appreciate it if I didn't have a starring role in your fantasies in future" his voice sounded as if he was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry" I whispered, knowing that he would be able to hear me. I don't what was worse; that Edward knew everything I had just fantasised or that I had just thought about my best friend's father in an erotic way. Oh crap, what's wrong with me?

"Don't worry about it" Edward replied to my thoughts. I had to get away from the house. I had too many thoughts running through my head and I didn't want Edward to hear them. I grabbed my bra and top and ran as fast as my new feet would take me.

Shortly after running out of the house I heard the front door open and close. I turned round to see Bella following me.

"Hey Dawnafus, wait up" she said.

"Can't I be left on my own?" I groaned, but I slowed so she could catch up to me.

"I'm sorry. I know how hard all of this is on you"

"How could you? Carlisle told me that you surprised everyone by how quickly you acclimated to the change."

"It doesn't mean I still didn't get tempted at times" she smiled softly.

"Yeah but you had Edward to help you through it and a whole family who loved you" I retorted.

"Yes I had Edward and the Cullens. But, my Mom still to this day doesn't know what happened to me. I haven't seen her in over six years. And my Dad, well, he knows something about me but not the full story."

"But your parents are still alive. I can't even cry tears for the loss of my mother, I'm unable to experience grief the way I should be able to. Maybe it would have been better if you had just left me to die. Everyone would be better off then"

"You must know that's not true."

"Really? If I had died the treaty wouldn't have been broken and you and your family would be able to stay in Forks. Nessie's heart wouldn't be broken because she wouldn't have to move away from Jake"

"What about Josephine? If we had let you die she would have nobody right now. She would have lost her entire family. As for us having to leave Forks we would have had to have done that in a few years anyway." Bella had rendered me speechless, I had no answer for what she had just said to me. She was right it would be worse for Josephine if I was dead.

"I'm really sorry about what happened back there" I said pointing to the house.

"Don't worry about it. Our emotions are heightened when we become vampires."

"It's this damn twin thing" After our strange reactions in the dining room, I had over heard Edward explaining about our connection. That's when I had discovered his mind-reading ability. He must have filled everyone in by now.

"What makes you say that?"

"Josephine went to say goodbye to Chris" I said, almost smirking as I thought about what my sister was feeling right then.

"Oh, I see" Bella laughed.

"It's not funny" I said, playfully punching her arm. Bella stumbled to the left.

"Sorry, I still don't know my own strength yet"

"Don't worry about it. Hey, I think I know something that might cheer you up."

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Come on" she said, pulling me back to the house.

She led me into the huge garage and I saw Rosalie working on one of the many beautiful cars that the Cullen's had. Emmett was crouched by her, and I noticed that he was acting as the jack. He grinned at us when we entered.

Then it struck me what they were doing.

"My baby!" I cried and rushed over to my car. I daren't touch it with my new super strength, in case I dented it worse than I had to begin with. But it was back to almost perfect condition.

I looked up at Rosalie, to see her grinning almost as much as Emmett. I grinned back. I could tell we had a lot in common.

**

* * *

**

**A/N What did you think? hehe.. I had to get him topless in the story somewhere!**


	20. 20 Races

**Chapter 20**

**JPOV **

I saw with my head rested on my hands while the debate continued. It didn't bother me much anyway. I knew I'd end up in the same car as Nessie, and that was fine with me.

"OK, so I'll drive my Porsche, you take the Volvo and Bella can drive her Ferrari." Alice commanded.

Edward's face must have expressed something different as Bella added "Don't worry, you can drive the Ferrari. I know you love it and I don't think I'll ever get as excited about driving a car as any of your family." I heard her giggle softly and he thanked her with a kiss.

"Fine. So. Edward's has the Ferrari, I have my Porsche, Bella in the Volvo, Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle in their respective cars and Esme in the Vanquish. Are you sure you didn't want to drive Nessie? Might help keep your mind on something else?"

I looked up to see Nessie hardly remove her head from Jacob's but still manage an efficient head shake. I could see it was going to be much harder on her than anyone else, and I had felt the heartbreak of having to leave someone behind too. Chris.

Our last moments had been magnificent. We had made love once more before his parents were due to come home. When it was time to leave I got out the phone to call Alice, only to find out she was waiting outside already.

On the way home we discussed her Mystic Meg ability to see the future, and what some of the rest of her family could do. This made me feel a little bit better about the weird thing me and Dawnafus had going on, but also angry about the whole crash. I had shouted and steamed at her to begin with, not believing at first about her inability to see anything Nessie or Jacob related.

I gave in after all her examples, and resigned to accept that there was no way this could have ended any differently.

I sighed to myself again, only remembering too late that everyone here would have heard me and probably thought I was being rude. Which made me sigh again. Huh, I should stop before this became a vicious circle.

I looked up when I felt Dawnafus probing my feelings with our shared bond thing. We had discovered we could almost read each other's mind, only knowing how the other was feeling, but after being so close for so long, it was easy to figure out what the feelings would relate to.

She was giving me sideways glances, as she continued her discussion with Rosalie. I could only guess they were talking about cars or something, they seemed to click perfectly. It was odd, as I had only seen Rosalie come across as sarcastic and slightly bitchy, that Dawnafus was getting along with her so well. I guess I would have to give Rosalie a second chance..if she ever decided to talk to me. Apparently she had issues with me still being a human or something.

After a few more minutes, everybody started to crowd round Nessie and Jake. Time to say goodbye.

I waited until everyone else had said something and got into the car they had been assigned, before I finally stood up and made my way over.

They were still kissing gently, pecking each other all over their faces, but they both had tears streaming down their faces. I knew nobody else around us could cry, but the sight made me start sniffling too.

"bye Jake." I whispered. Nessie pulled away from him so he could hug me. He was so warm, it was a complete contrast to the rest of Nessie's family. And mine.

It was only a quick hug, as he went back to hugging Nessie almost straight away.

"I'll always be with you"

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too Nessie babe"

Then they pulled apart and I held my arms out to Nessie. She didn't even open her eyes but came crashing against me, crying onto my shoulder, while Jacob stepped back a few paces. I could see the hurt written all over his face too. It looked like he was seeing his last sunset, never to see daylight again.

I pulled Nessie over to the cars with me, she pushed away anyone else that tried to help. We climbed into the back of Dawn's car, as directed by Alice. Once inside, with Nessie on my shoulder, I folded onto hers and we cried together until there was nothing left.

**DPOV**

We were finally on the road, leaving Forks and Jake behind. It had been hard feeling how Josephine felt when she had said her goodbyes over the past week. But the scene between Nessie and Jake this morning had been even more heart-wrenching to watch. I swallowed against the lump that formed in my throat.

"I know its hard." Jasper said. He was sat next to me, in the passenger seat, to keep an eye on me. We still didn't know what would happen if I were left with Josephine on my own. Her and Nessie were in the back. They had fallen asleep after crying for almost two hours straight.

I gave Jasper a small smile and tried to focus on other things. It was strange having someone other than Josephine be able to read my feelings, even manipulate them.

So I focused again on our line of cars travelling down the main road. We had created our own little convoy. There were six of us in a line, Emmett's Jeep in front of me, and the rest behind. Carlisle and Esme had driven off ahead to arrive early and sort out our future living arrangements.

All our cars were amazing. I had noticed a few stares from passers-by, as they pointed and gawked. And it was an amazing thrill to be driving my baby again. Rosalie had fixed her up so she looked brand new. She had even modified her a bit, but I wasn't allowed to test it out properly until I had gained full control over my new strength. I still clenched too hard sometimes, I had broken a couple of glasses and plates before we had left.

"Are you Okay?" Jasper asked. "Your emotions seem to be roller-coastering a bit."

"I'm Okay. I keep thinking of my new life and stuff. I guess I just need something to distract me or whatever." I answered.

"Can do" I heard Edward say from two cars behind.

"I don't think so brother dearest!" Alice called from the back.

Their engines roared, and the game of car leapfrog began. We were all laughing as they tried to overtake each other, Ferrari against Porsche. I saw a flash of red and then yellow as Edward sped past us followed by Alice. I was about to put my foot down and join in when Jasper's hand grabbed hold of my arm.

"Dawnafus, don't. You still can't control yourself properly, and you have a human, your sister, in the car.."

My mind froze, but my limbs still worked to drive the car. It was true. I was so tempted to join in the fun and games that was happening around me, but I couldn't risk putting my foot down. What if I put it straight through my newly fixed up car? Josephine would be hurt again, and Nessie would hate me even more and my baby had only been fixed up I thought.

"Fine, if I cant join in...I want Rosalie to race for me!" I called with a smile to my tone. Me and Rosalie had really clicked, and I knew she would enjoy the race too. Her car might not have been the fastest, but she had told me all about the fine tuning she had done, and the few secret add-ons she had installed. I heard her laugh as her engine roared and she sped past me to catch up with the other two who were now taking up both lanes as they raced each other. The road was quiet but with their vampire reflexes they were able to pull over if another car was coming from the opposite direction.

Emmett beeped his horn as Rosalie overtook him. He started to pull away as he accelerated to keep up with his wife. Great, everyone was off racing enjoying the drive and I was left behind! I quickly glanced over my shoulder to see Josephine and Nessie still asleep. My foot involuntarily pressed the pedal further down and the car began to race away.

"Umm...what are you doing Dawnafus?" Jasper asked.

"What? Oh..." I said, having clocked the spedometer. "Their asleep so surely they won't even notice if we're travelling a little bit faster. How bad could it be?" I smiled.

"Dawnafus, that's not the point and you know it" he replied tersely. I eased the pressure I was exerting on the gas pedal.

"Happy now?" I asked Jasper in a sharp tone. I felt myself calming down. "Stop messing with my emotions" I snapped at him and gave him an evil look. "Sorry" I said, thinking that I had been a little harsh on Jasper, he meant well after all.

We spent a few moments in silence before I said "So, umm Jasper you can manipulate peoples emotions, Edward can read peoples minds and Alice can see the future. What can the rest of your family do?" I flashed a small smile as I looked over to him.

"Well for a start Alice's power is a little more complicated then just being able to see the future. Her visions can change depending on what a person decides. There is also Renesmee's ability to project her thoughts into others. Apart from her, Bella is the only other one of us with a power. Although Carlisle has a bit of a theory on it all."

"What can Bella do?" I asked, as I looked in my rear view mirror I saw Nessie's eyes breifly roll open as if she were waking up. A few seconds later she was sound asleep again.

"Bella is what we call a shield" I shot a confused look at Jasper.

"She can protect herself from another vamps power-"

"But Rosalie told me that Alice said that she saw Bella becoming a vampire..."I was completely confused.

"If you had let me finish explaining" "Sorry" I replied sheepishly.

"Bella can only shield herself against powers that are to do with the mind. For example Edward can't read her mind. I remember it used to drive him nuts when she was still human" he chuckled.

"So Bella's power isn't a vampire power but a human one?" I queried.

"None of us have our powers because we are vampires. Alice has always received visions of the future, just like Edward has always had a good read on people and I have always had an ability to influence others. Becoming a vampire merely enhanced what we could all do as humans"

"Like the ESP connection between Josephine and me?"

"Yes, that's exactly what it's like."

A few miles down the road I pulled off down a long driveway, the tyres of the car crunching against the crisp white snow. I pulled up in front of a gorgeous three-storey log cabin and got out of my Camaro. Jasper went off to help unpack, and with a quick glance at the girls I left too. I ran into the house. Maybe if I found the best rooms, I could win back Nessie's friendship, bit by bit.

* * *

**A/N I will try and update before I go away on holiday, but I can't promise anything as I havent even started packing yet...But i will try!**


	21. 21 Starting Over

**Chapter 21**

**JPOV**

My room was perfect. It had been the first to get redecorated when we moved in, so now the walls were my favourite shade of light blue, with a super soft, royal blue carpet. My huge double bed was against the wall furthest from the door, and from it I could see out the massive windows to the woodland that surrounded this place. It was gorgeous. But cold.

The Cullen's and Dawnafus didn't seem to notice the severe drop in temperature, although when I had asked Dawnafus about it she said she could feel it, but her new body was even colder than the ice and snow, so it felt almost warm in comparison to her.

With this thought, I dragged myself out of bed and walked over to my gigantic wardrobe. It was a necessity when you lived with Alice. I had never had so many new clothes. It was one of the things I would never complain about, even if she did have a problem when I wore something more than once.

I opened the doors and picked out a grey strappy top, a thick black jumper and some dark, skinny jeans. Once I was dressed I made my way out of my room, and went straight into Dawnafus's room. She always knew I was coming, I didn't know if it was our "feelings" thing or her super hearing. With a quick hello I went and sat on the stool in front of her vanity mirror.

"So how shall we have it today then sis?" she asked.

"Umm...up to you. Be creative, but not too much. I do have to go out in public." I warned her.

With a little giggle she got to work, and within a couple of minutes she was done. It was harder for us to bond like we used to since she changed. I had changed too. But we tried to keep up the almost normal sisterly duties, like doing each other's hair and gossiping about everything. I told her about school, and she told me what her, Rosalie and Emmett had been up to.

Dawnafus was still too new to her vampire life to get too close with humans, so she stayed at home, reading books in Carlisle's new study instead. As our ESP power meant that we shared some strong emotions, I knew that it would be very hard on her if I decided to start dating again. It also felt wrong to even look at boys when I was with Nessie, so the whole condition was kind of moot.

I finished off my make-up and stood back to see how I looked. Dawnafus had put my hair in a half up plait, and curled the pieces left down. It was actually quite pretty.

"thanks sis" I said giving her a quick hug. Although I had been used to her cold hands when she was human, she was much colder now, and I always got a bit of a chill from her. Just something else I had to get used to.

"that's OK. Have fun at school" she replied, before sitting back on her bed and reading more of her books. I was glad she still loved to read, she would probably be bored stupid otherwise.

I went down the hall and, seeing Nessie's room was empty, carried on down to the kitchen. Esme had just served up some pancakes for her, and had my usual bowl of cereal ready for me. I smiled as I saw that Ness was wearing all black too, in the form of a blouse tucked into a black high-waisted skirt. She had definitely been 'Aliced'.

Our new school was much larger than the one in Forks, so it was much easier to go by almost unnoticed. Easy for me that is. Alice and Jasper still managed to get looks, but they were so perfectly beautiful it would be odd for people _not_ to look.

Nessie also got a lot of looks from the guys, but she either never noticed, or didn't care. I tried my best to be polite to people when they asked about my accent or more often, when they asked whether Ness was single, but I couldn't help snapping or being overly sarcastic sometimes. People must have thought I was some sort of weird Gothic bitch, but I couldn't really care. I had lost my mother, father and the human side of my sister all in one year. I had a right to be bitchy. And Gothic I had always considered myself a little weird, it came with being a twin.

The school day passed by in much the same way as every other day. Soon enough we were going home. On the journey home, Nessie had started teaching me to drive. Alice and Jasper sat in the back, Jasper keeping me calm and Alice looking out for accidents. I was getting much more confident now though, and we made it home within half an hour.

**DPOV**

I was getting used to my new surroundings. It had been a few weeks since we had left Forks behind. I say surroundings, truthfully I only really got to see the woodland that encircled our new house when I went hunting, usually with Rosalie and Emmett.

It was finally Friday and Josephine and Nessie were at school with Alice and Jasper. I wasn't able to go as I was still unable to control myself around that many humans. Thank god I liked to read and Carlisle had lots of books to keep me entertained. If I wasn't reading I could normally be found in the garage with Rosalie who was teaching me how to fix up cars. I had really grown close to her, I think she was someone who was misunderstood by a lot of people. She wasn't a bitch at all, she was a really nice person once you got to know her.

I rarely spoke to Nessie any more due to my guilt at being the reason she was so upset at the moment. She didn't talk to me much either and I think that it was because she blamed me for her having to leave Jake. Her and Josephine had really bonded over their sadness at leaving a loved one behind in Forks.

"Dawnafus, can you pass me that wrench?" Rosalie asked, bringing me back to the present.

"Here you go" I said, passing it down to her, she slid back underneath her car, where she was making some more improvements. She was a bit pissed that her car wasn't the fastest and was trying to fix that.

"Hey babe" Emmett said as he walked in. Rosalie slid out from underneath the car and stood up giving her husband a quick snog before going back to work. "How's my favourite sister?" he asked, walking over to where I was standing. Even though he had been referring to me as his sister for the last three weeks or so I still couldn't get used to it.

"I'm OK. Hey, can I take my baby out for a drive later on?" I asked the pair of them.

Rosalie was the first to reply "You know the rules Dawnafus, if you want to leave the house one of us needs to be with you"

"Yeah, don't want you eating the nice humans now do we" Emmett guffawed.

"Shut up" I said, slapping his arm.

"Ow! I wish you would hurry up and realise your strength already" he said, rubbing his arm. It was a fact that Emmett liked to be the strongest one around, and my Newborn strength made him second best at the moment.

"You bring it on yourself babe" Rosalie chuckled.

"Exactly. Thanks Rose" I said.

"You're welcome" she smiled as she began packing away her tools.  
We all made our way into the house, going through the door that brought us into the kitchen where we were greeted by an angry looking Alice.

"Dawnafus, what's that all over your brand new, white shirt?" she asked, pointing at me.

I looked down to discover a black streaks of oil smeared across my front "Whoops" I chuckled, Alice was not seeing the funny side though.

"Didn't we talk about this earlier on today? Did you listen to anything I told you?" She was referring to my early morning hunting trip where I came back with blood, down the front of my dress.

"Alice, it's just clothes. I'll watch it and the top will be as good as new"

"Just clothes" she steamed, practically hyperventilating.

"how come you're back already anyway? I can still feel Josephine's nerves so I take it she's still driving?" I asked glad to change the subject. The look of fury in Alice's eyes wavered for a moment before changing to concern.

"well... I was stood by the car waiting for them after school when I lost my vision.." she tried to explain.

Edward and Bella walked in at that moment, obviously having been listening in and becoming curious.

"how do you mean 'lost'? I asked, confused.

"well I normally cant see Nessie's future, but when I looked to see what might be happening at home it all went as fuzzy as it would if she had been here. But when I tried to see Josephine future at the same time it was fuzzy too." I looked around. Everyone was looking as confused as me, except Edward. He could probably understand exactly what she was saying since he could see what she meant in her thoughts. "basically, I think Josephine is still out driving, when someone will be turning up here that can also block my 'sight'." she finished.

All of us stood there in shock, our super fast minds gathering exactly what she meant straight away. Someone was coming, that Alice couldn't see. And by the look on everyone's faces; panic on Bella, worry on Edward and disgust on Rosalie, I could tell they had guessed the same person as me.

**

* * *

**

**A/N hmm...Who could that be?**


	22. 22 A Happy Beginning

**A/N Just a little notice that if you read my other story, from Nessie's point of view, then I suggest you read her side first. If you dont read it then down worry! But it will explain how things happen a bit better :)**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**DPOV**

Even as I thought the name, we heard footsteps coming toward the house. Heavy padded footsteps, like a big dog.

even as we thought the name, the sound of large, padded footsteps were heading toward the house. not human, more like a very large dog. or wolf. Edward nodded, confirming

we were all frozen, listening, and I heard a strange noise. sort of stretching skin...and then clothes being pulled on.

"yes, come in" Edward said, as he lead the way from the kitchen to the lounge then to the front door. everyone followed.

I pushed in front, making it to the door first. when I opened it I didn't even think before reaching out to hug him.

"Jacob!" I breathed.

he hugged back, slightly stiffly. he must have run all the way here without stopping. It was only the overpowering wet-dog smell that made me step away.

when I let go of him, Bella rushed forward to take my place. Edward's eyes narrowed slightly, I couldn't understand why. then when she released him, we all made our way back to the lounge, silent apart from our breathing, foot steps and Jacob's beating heart.

"so what are we going to do with him?" Rosalie asked, not hiding the hate in her tone.

"hello Rosalie" Jacob sighed. then to Bella and Edward "is she OK?"

"she's fine, dog. better without you, if I say so" Rosalie cut in.

hurt flashed across his face, before Bella answered in a more friendly voice. "she's doing OK. she seems to be dealing well...or better than I did anyway.." she squeezed Edwards hand. Rosalie and Emmett had filled me in on the "pre-Nessie" story so I had some idea what she meant, although I had never heard Bella's side of the story when the Cullen's had left her.

"is she around?" he asked.

"her and Josephine are on their way home from school, but they'll be a while." Alice answered this time.

as confusion and worry made its way into Jacob's expression, Edward assured him they were safe.

Jacob looked at Edward with meaning in his eyes. I gathered he was asking a question, as Edward nodded and started to move away.

"we'll be back in a minute, Jacob has a few things he wants to talk to me about...privately." he said, and they started toward the door again.

we all sat there, still as statues, listening for their return. after a few minutes Bella got up, went into the kitchen and started to cook dinner for Josephine and Nessie. they would be due home soon. I started to worry about how Nessie would react when she saw Jake. would she be happy? mad? either way I was sure to stay out of it. if she forgave him, she might forgive me too. but what if she didn't?

finally, after what felt like hours, but had actually been only a few minutes, we heard the sound of Edward and Jacob's footsteps heading back towards the house. they came in through the front door and stood in front of everybody. all of our curious eyes were upon them.

"Jacob has explained why he has come here, and has asked if he can stay-"

"no" Rosalie cut in. she didn't shout it, but we all heard her.

Edward carried on as though she hadn't said anything though. "we have come to an agreement that it will all be down to what Renesmee decides." as he said her name we heard the car coming down the driveway.

"this is ridiculous! we all know she's going to see him and turn to jelly. I don't know why. he should have to suffer too!" she didn't wait for anyone to say the obvious. the dark circles under his eyes looked as though he hadn't been much better off.

Rosalie took Emmett's hand and practically dragged him away through the kitchen door and out of the house. Edward sat down in the space they had left and we all remained quiet as we heard Renesmee and Josephine heading towards the front door.

**JPOV**

I was really starting to get the hang of this whole driving malarkey. Every day I became more and more confident with it. Well, I was confident driving the Volvo; I wouldn't attempt to drive any of the other cars!

I was a little worried when it was just Ness and I left on our own, but I needn't have been. Ness was an excellent teacher probably better even than Alice. Also it was nice to drive and know that my calmness came from me rather than Jasper doing his emotions thing.

Bella normally had dinner ready and waiting for Ness and I by the time we came home and I was ravenous. I wonder what she would have created for us today. She was an excellent cook and very inventive. Classic meals with a Bella twist in them, she should become a chef. I would certainly buy her food!

As I pulled up outside the house we saw Rosalie storming out, quickly followed by Emmett. What's going on? I looked over to Ness who was deep in thought.

"What is it Ness?" I asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that there's someone with a heartbeat in the house"

"Oh" I said, worried at how Dawnafus would be coping with the blood of a living being tempting her. She was doing really well with the change but still hadn't been around any humans other than me. Dawnafus wasn't as tempted by me since we shared the same scent because our blood was the same. I was also a little intrigued to see who our visitor was.

Having gotten our book-bags out of the car we made our up the path to the front door. Nessie opened it and froze. I looked past her and was surprised to see Jake sat on the couch.

"Jake!" I said, running up and hugging him. "What are you doing here?" I asked excitedly, then looked around for Ness. Why wasn't she asking him the same thing?

"You know, just came to see my favourite family of vampires" he said. "And to talk to my girl" he added, looking longingly at Nessie.

She still hadn't moved from where she had stopped at the front door. It were as if her feet were rooted to the ground. Why wasn't she rushing up to Jake and kissing him? That's what I would be doing if Chris was at my door! Then I saw her face turn red with what looked like anger. Her bag was discarded on the ground and she ran at Jake and began pounding his chest with her fists, wailing "How could you do this to me? Just when the pain of loosing you was starting to become bearable."

Jake was taking quite a pounding from Nessie and I went to pull her away so that he could have a breather but he stopped me "No Josephine. It's OK."

I moved away, closer to Dawnafus, as I slowly remembered I had no chance against the strength of any of this family. Nessie didn't seem to care who she hit right now and she could seriously hurt me if I got too close again.

Jake picked Nessie up and began to carry her out the door. They needed some privacy. I saw Bella become glassy eyed and step forward to stop him, she must be thinking of the pain that her daughter was going through. Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulders holding her back and kissed her lovingly on the forehead.

"She's going to be OK" he whispered "She's strong".

The room went silent and my tummy began to growl. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Your dinner's on the table" Bella remarked still looking at the front door. They all would have heard my stomach even if the room hadn't been silent, what with their vampire hearing.

I tucked in to my spaghetti and meatballs and I was just finishing the last few mouthfuls when Dawnafus came into the dining room.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"OK" I replied, a little bit worried about what she wanted to say.

"I'll clean up and meet you upstairs"

"Alright" I said and made my way upstairs to my bedroom

I opened the door and was shocked to see Dawnafus already sat, waiting on my bed. "I thought you were cleaning up?" I asked, taking a seat next to her.

"I did" she replied.

"Oh" so how had she managed to beat me upstairs and why hadn't I seen her come past me? Probably just another vamp power that I hadn't found out about yet. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"We don't talk like we used to and I just wondered how you were doing. How's school?"

"Do you seriously want to talk about school?" I ask aghast.

"Any hot guys you like?"

I hesitate for a moment before replying "No" my voice barely above a whisper. Dawnafus didn't say anything for a moment before replying.

"Josephine, you're lying, I can feel it. Remember? There is someone you like, isn't there?"

"What? No?" I quickly reply.

"Yes there is. Tell the truth"

It was as if she were reading my mind. I know we have the whole ESP connection but she had never been able to read my mind before. Only Edward could read minds, I thought to myself. "Have you asked Edward to read my mind?" I asked, with shock horror.

"Maybe just a little" she said, gesturing with her thumb and forefinger.

"Well tell him to stop" I knew that he had learned how to block out his gift.

"Okay, okay" she said. Then I saw her lips move but couldn't make out what she was saying. Damn vamps and their expert hearing.

"So, are you going to tell me about this guy?" she pressed.

"There's not really anything to tell" Sure I had seen him around school and he seemed nice but I hadn't really wanted to be any more than friends. I still hadn't gotten over Chris and I was worried about the effect it would have on my sister.

"Why isn't there anything to tell?"

"It's not like it could go anywhere"

"Does this have something to do with me?" she asked in a sombre tone. Great now she was going to feel responsible. Having seen Nessie's and Dawnafus's friendship breakdown because they both felt responsible for each others change in life I didn't want the same thing to happen to myself and my sister.

"It's just I know you feel what I feel and how it affects you when I'm intimate with someone." I whispered. Dawnafus and I didn't have any secrets from each other and she had described the fantasy with Edward she had had when I went to say goodbye to Chris.

"Oh Josephine, I don't want you to put your life on hold because of me. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Promise me that your not going to hold back on anything, I don't want you missing out on the opportunity of a lifetime or finding your soul-mate because you're worried about how it will affect me" she said. Had she been able to shed tears she would have been by now, I realized as I felt my own eyes pricking.

"Promise me" she repeated, still waiting for my answer.

"I promise" then Dawnafus pulled me into a big, sisterly hug.

That's when Nessie came bursting through the door. "I need you to come downstairs, there's something Jake and I want to tell you. Everyone's in the living room" she wore a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

We went rushing down the stairs to where everyone apart from Rosalie and Emmett were gathered around Jake. Edward was trying miserably to conceal a grin, and Alice had that annoyed look she got when she didn't know what was going to happen.

"What's this all about?" asked Carlisle.

"Jake and I are getting married!" Nessie squealed, hardly able to contain her excitement.

* * *

**A/N Only one more chapter to go and the story will be finished! Thank you for your reviews so far and I hope you have enjoyed reading my fanfiction :)**


	23. 23 A New Life

**Chapter 23**

**DPOV**

Jake knocked on my door then came into my bedroom and sat down on my bed. I had learned to live with the wet dog stink that came with him. He had told me on more than one occasion that if he could put up with my sickly sweet smell (vampires apparently didn't smell that good to werewolves) then the least I could do was stop whining about his stink.

He sat down beside me, on the corner of my bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Never better" I replied with a beaming smile, putting my book down.

"Dawnafus, come on. In two weeks Josephine is going away to college and for the first time in your lives you're not going to be together. I know what that feels like" he said as he absent- mindedly began spinning his wedding band round on his finger.

I wasn't going off to college with Josephine as I still couldn't be trusted to be around that many humans on my own, without constant supervision. I had come a long way in my first two years as a vampire but found that I was still tempted by the scent of human blood. My eyes had lost the freaky redness though and become the familiar golden-topaz of all the other Cullens.

"Just promise you and Ness will look after her for me" I said looking into his eyes meaningfully. "I'll know if you're not" I added with a smirk, tapping the side of my head.

"Okay, I promise" he said, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks" I said, patting his hand with my own.

Josephine came bursting through my bedroom door, Nessie following inches behind her.

"Dawnafus, which one should I wear for my date tonight?" Josephine asked, holding up a little black dress in her left hand and a blue one in her right.

"I'll leave you ladies alone" Jake said. he kissed Nessie quickly before leaving the room.

"The blue one. Go with your signature colour" I answered. it was nice to see my sister finally wearing colours again.

"See, I told you" Ness said. It appeared the two of them had already had this conversation.

"Okay, okay so I'll go with the blue one" Josephine said and went off to my bathroom to change. She came out wearing the blue dress, and obviously feeling very confident. I stood ready with a hairbrush in hand and she sat down in front of my vanity table so I could put her hair up again. We went through the same ritual every time Josephine went out on a date. I was glad that she had taken my advice on not letting me hold her back from living her life.

"How do I look?" Josephine asked, standing up and giving a twirl. the dress was very short with a black lacy pattern over the top and a chunky belt around the middle. it was very flattering, showing off her long legs.

"You look hot" Nessie said.

"Yeah, what she said" I echoed Nessie's sentiments. it was obvious I was going to have to keep my mind busy tonight.

*****

Whilst Josephine was out on her date I went with Rosalie and Emmett to hunt. I had learned that this was the best way to cope with the horniness I felt when my sister was out with some boy.

All though I loved all the Cullens I would probably say that I loved Rosalie and the Emmett the most. They had taken me under their wing soon after my change. I shared a passion for cars with Rosalie and had a similar sense of humour to Emmett so I could identify with the pair of them. They were always careful that they never made me feel like a third wheel when the three of us would be together.

Tonight I was going to try something different. I was going to attempt to drain Emmett's favourite, bear. I had spent the last couple of hunts watching him attack and studied his moves hoping that I would be able to replicate them. Emmett had also spent some time training me in his combat style. he had told me about how he had taught Bella to fight when the Volturi where on their way to kill Nessie believing that she was an abomination, back when they thought she was the first of her kind.

"I'll go first and then you can take one final look at what you have to do to take a bear down. Word to the wise it's not as easy as I make it look" he smirked.

"Go and get your dinner babe and leave Dawnafus alone" Rosalie chided, rolling her eyes at me with a smile.

"Okay" and with that Emmett was racing across to where a bear was peacefully minding it's own business.

I was becoming apprehensive as I watched Emmett take the bear down and wrestle it until he was able to sink his teeth into it's throat, rendering the bear motionless. As I watched him drain it dry I started to worry about silly things like how would a bear's blood differ from a deer's? What would I do if I didn't like the taste?

"Come on Dawnafus. There's another bear just over there. That's your one." Emmett said loud enough for me to hear, but the bear he was indicating stayed blissfully unaware.

I went racing down to where the bear was stood in the clearing, Emmett egging me on all the time. As I got ready to leap I thought, here goes nothing.

**JPOV**

I was loving life at uni. The only thing I truly missed was Dawnafus. I had been lucky enough to get a room to myself, (although I suspected it had something to do with the Cullen's never ending supply of money) so I never had the problem of a troublesome room-mate. Nessie and Jake had a room together, since they were married, just down the hall.

I had just had my evening shower and was sat on my bed waiting for the phone to ring. It was Wednesday evening, and Dawnafus always called me for a catch up around this time. Just as I glanced a look at the clock, and noticed she was a few minutes late, my phone started to ring.

"hey Dawnafus" I answered.

"hey Josephine, I know I was a couple of minutes late, but you don't have to get all anxious! I just wanted to finish off a chapter in the book I'm reading today" she explained.

"OK I forgive you. So what have you been up to today?" she filled me in on her latest hunt and all the gossip of the Cullen's. Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper had started school again in the next county, for something to do, but Rosalie and Emmett had stayed off to spend time with Dawnafus, and together. Once I had heard all about her new favourite animal to hunt, (since she had decided bears were too much hassle, and much preferred fox) then I filled her in on my day and the date I had been on last night.

"Gary was nice. It was our third date, and I really enjoyed his company." I told her. I also really enjoy that thing he does with his tongue when we kiss, I thought to myself with a smirk.

Before we could say any more, there was a knock at my door.

"come in!" I called, knowing it would be Nessie. "here Dawnafus I'll put you on loud speaker." she might not need it, and neither would Nessie, but it got on my nerves when they had conversations in front of me that I couldn't hear.

"hey Ness" Dawnafus said.

"hey Dawnafus" she replied as she made her way to my bed. She sat down and her eyes seemed to glaze over as she stared off into space.

"you alright Ness?" I asked.

"huh? Oh, yeah...I..Umm..well..." she stuttered. This was not like Ness at all. I could feel worry rising inside me, which doubled as it was mirrored by Dawnafus.

Then Jake knocked on the door, before making his way in. he gave Ness a look and I saw her shake her head slightly.

"what's going on guys?" Dawnafus called.

"hey Dawnafus" Jake said moving over and taking Renesmee's hand, "me and Ness, well, we have some news."

I caught Nessie's eye, and saw a small smile playing around on her lips. Then she took a breath and said clearly to me and the phone..

"I'm pregnant." her small smile widened into a huge grin and I couldn't help but squeal in excitement and joy.

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N I hope you have enjoyed reading my stories. I would love to know what you thought of them.  
Also, you may have noticed I have started a new story. Now that I have finished these, it will have all my attention...when I'm not working.**

Thanks again. Peace out :)


End file.
